Amor opuesto
by Tania D. Agosto
Summary: AU. Monkey D. Luffy es guapísimo, pero siempre llega tarde, es horriblemente desordenado y caótico… todo lo contrario a mí. ¡Y, sin embargo, no sé cómo está consiguiendo que yo, la siempre prudente Nami, quiera soltarme el pelo! / FINALIZADO Y RE-SUBIENDO CAPÍTULOS SIN ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS.
1. Todo en su sitio

**Hi, Este es mi primer Fic se me había ocurrido… y lo escribi :3, y como Amo One Piece pensé en Luffy y en Nami mi pareja Favorita de One Piece, la historia es mia, aquí no sera sobre el going merry ni nada por el estilo, solo los nombres son de Eiichiro Oda-sama :D Bien, leean y díganme lo que piensan con un review. n.n**

* * *

_Capítulo 1. Todo en su sitio._

* * *

Todo estaba en su sitio. Un cuaderno, una pluma, un lápiz al cual le acababa de sacar punta, ordenado tal y como me gusta, no me gusta el desorden, solo faltaba una cosa, el profesor, tampoco soporto la impuntualidad, lo bueno es que tenía algo que hacer, contestar el mensaje de mi amiga de dormitorio Vivi:

_Para: Nami De: Vivi_

_Hola Nami! Me dijeron que quedaste en el mismo salón que Monkey D. Luffy ¡suertuda!_

_De: Nami Para: Vivi_

_¿Enserio? ¡Oh pues yo no lo sabía! Pero no te preocupes que no creo que sea mi tipo jaja_

— ¡Gracias chicas! ¡Son geniales! — Esa voz hizo que levantara mi cabeza de donde escribía, y ahí estaba el chico más popular, guapo y deseado por todas las chicas del colegio y sonriendo con esa famosa sonrisa que tenía a millones de mujeres babeando incluyendo a Vivi mi compañera de cuarto

Yo nunca he babeado y esa sonrisa me sonaba a "Soy increíblemente guapo y atractivo lo sé"

De modo que tenía delante de mi esos extraordinarios ojos negros brillantes, el cabello negro desordenado pero sexy y la famosa sonrisa. No sabía que Monkey D. Luffy fuera más grande y más impresionante de cerca, verlo de lejos no era lo mismo que tenerlo en el mismo salón.

No sé cómo explicarlo… como cuando un golpe de aire te pilla por sorpresa y te deja un poco sin aire, pero llena de energía, todo alrededor de el deja energía, hasta podrías ver las moléculas por el aire y parecía estar usando más oxigeno de lo normal dejándome a mi sin aire.

Aunque yo intentaba disimular.

En eso, entra el profesor y por fin pude calmarme, solo puse atención a las clases ya que era inicio de cursos en la universidad One Piece, la clase paso lentamente pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Al finalizar la clase veo a Monkey D. Luffy hablando con el profesor pero antes de salir del salón…

— Señorita Nami.

— ¿Si? — Conteste, el profesor me había llamado para hablar conmigo y con ¿Monkey D. Luffy?

— Venga un momento, por favor — asentí y camine despacio hasta el escritorio.

—Bueno…— dijo hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar — quería hablar con usted porque el señor aquí presente necesita una tutora- me quede ¿YO? ¿PORQUE? — me preguntaba, no, más bien espero, si usted aceptaría ser su tutora ya que usted es una de las mejores de la universidad, uno de nuestros orgullos.

Mire a Monkey D. Luffy de reojo después al profesor.

— Claro — es lo único que dije ya que no podría decepcionar a un profesor diciéndome orgullo de la universidad, ¡rayos me pillo!, solo una sonrisa de labios le dedique al profesor, el sonrió y salió del salón, me quede con Monkey D. Luffy viéndome, cuando me disponía a salir dijo:

— ¡Oye! — voltee y corría hacia mí — ¿A dónde vas? — ¿Enserio? ¿El preguntándome a dónde iba? Wow pensé que el tenia cosas más importantes que hacer — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Nami — Conteste, se quedó pensando.

— Bueno, si vamos a trabajar juntos es mejor que nos tuteemos. Y que nos presentemos como es debido, ¿no te parece? Vamos a tomar un café.

— Pero es el primer día…

—Si pero ya siento claustrofobia, todo es tan…. Estéril, ¿no te dan ganas de gritar?

Intente disimular una mueca de horror.

—No — conteste, la universidad era tan elegante, ordenada, tan limpia, y espaciosa.

—Me gustan las cosas ordenadas.

— ¿No me digas? — sonrió el, burlón.

Llegamos a la cafetería pedimos algo y nos sentamos en una mesa, todas las mujeres se nos quedaban viendo, me sentía algo incomoda.

—Bien Nami, cuéntame algo sobre ti, oh y dime Luffy.

— Bueno, Luffy ¿Y qué quieres saber?.

—Nose... ¿las cosas que te gustan o que te irritan?.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- suspire- odio el desorden, la desorganización, a los hombres que se sientan en el metro con las piernas separadas. La impuntualidad, las faltas de ortografía… ¿quieres que siga?

—Me parece que empiezo a entender — sonrió él. Estaba casi segura de que aguantaba la risa, y lamente haber sido tan sincera.

— Bueno, tal vez deberías decirme las cosas que te gustan.

— La universidad — Luffy se quedó callado — Pues lo siento pero me gusta, ¿que se le va a hacer? —

— ¿Qué más debería saber sobre ti?

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? Tiene que haber algo más.

—No sé qué más contarte tengo 20 años y comparto cuarto con una amiga y mi vida es exactamente lo contrario a la tuya.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu provienes de una familia rica, grandes empresas, haciendo cosas que uno hace en sueños, viajar, normalmente yo estoy viendo la tele en pijama o trabajando o estudiando y tú en una fiesta con una guapa chica al brazo, lo más cerca que estoy de esas fiestas es cuando compro alguna revista y preferiría arrancarme un brazo que ir a viajar a una selva. No tenemos nada en común.

—No puedes decir eso — Luffy sonrió — en realidad no sabes nada sobre mí.

— Mi compañera de cuarto, Vivi, es prácticamente tu fan número uno, y llevo dos años oyéndola hablar de ti, así que tengo la impresión de conocerte bien— suspire— Vamos pregúntame cualquier cosa ¿cómo se llama tu ultima Novia?

—Dímelo tu.

—Margaret Matsumoto, es una de las chicas más populares y el año pasado fuiste a una fiesta juntos, ella llevaba un vestido rojo que a mi amiga le daba mucha envidia.

— ¿Y a ti no?

—Creo que hubiera sido más elegante en negro.

Luffy soltó una carcajada

—Evidentemente sabes casi todo sobre mí aunque Margaret no es mi novia. Hemos salido unas cuantas veces, nada más, no hay ninguna relación, digan lo que digan las revistas.

—Se lo contare a Vivi le dará un alegrón. Suele fantasear contigo, aunque tiene novio.

— ¿Y tú con que fantaseas, Nami?

AH. Mis fantasías, siempre eran las mismas: Sanji se daba cuenta de un error mío y decía que me quería, decía que cuando nos casáramos y que compraríamos una casa juntos, en Paris. Pero no me importaba solo quería estar con Sanji. Cuando Sanji me dijo que necesitaba "tiempo" y ¿que podía decir yo aparte de que lo entendía? Pero vivía para verlo de vez en cuando por los pasillos y con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión.

**Fin capitulo 1.**

* * *

**Les explicare algo sobre Luffy... el es un chico guapo, pero no se imaginen como Hancock lo hizo o.O y no es tan asexual como en el anime de verdad, aqui si sabe sobre relaciones xD**

**Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer :)**


	2. Infancia

_Capitulo 2 Infancia._

* * *

— _¿Y tú con que fantaseas, Nami?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luffy me miraba con una ceja levantada y me di cuenta que esos ojos negros podían ver mucho más de lo que deberían. Y más de lo que yo quería contarle.

Sanji había insistido en que mantuviéramos nuestra relación en secreto de modo que no se lo había contado a nadie y no iba a empezar con Luffy.

—Quiero comprar un piso—le dije—No tiene que ser grande… pero tiene que ser mío un sitio en el que pueda vivir para siempre. Supongo que eso te parecerá muy aburrido.

—No es lo que esperaba, y no es una fantasía que comprenda, pero no es aburrida. La verdad, pocas cosas me parecen aburridas. La gente es muy interesante ¿no te parece? Bueno, por tu cara veo que no-rio Luffy— Pero a mí si me lo parecen ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti comprar un piso?

—Seguramente porque de pequeña iba a todos lados… mi madre tiene un estilo de vida alternativo y es dada a repentinos entusiasmos, un año estábamos en un pueblo y al otro en un barco.

Es raro hablarle a Luffy sobre mi infancia, no fue traumática. A la gente le costaba entender lo difícil que era crecer con una madre encantadora pero totalmente irresponsable… y había algo en su forma de escucharme, con esa expresión seria y totalmente concentrado en mí.

—Supongo que es normal que quiera estabilidad como otros quieren emoción. Mi madre no lo entiende. Ahora mismo vive en una tienda de campaña. Soy una decepción brutal para ella.

—ah, entonces ya tenemos algo en común—sonrió luffy estirando las piernas bajo la mesa—yo también soy una gran decepción para mis padres.

Yo lo mire sorprendida.

—Pero tú eres famoso—proteste. Sabía que Ace hermano de Luffy, inteligente y casi tan guapo como él no estaba impresionado con su hermano menor pero no había creído que al menos sus padres estarían contentos con su éxito—Sales en televisión y eres casi una estrella.

—A mis padres no les interesa la televisión, creen que es un trabajo frívolo y superficial… comparado con el negocio de dirigir Galley La, Ace y yo crecimos pensando que la empresa era lo único que importaba y el único futuro que debía interesarnos. Pero me di cuenta que ahí no había sitio para mí.

—¿Tu no quieres trabajar en la empresa familiar?

—De niño me encantaba ir a la oficina, pero me hice mayor y me di cuenta que no era para mí. Siempre me decían que me callase y estuviera quieto pero yo quería resbalarme en el piso, moverle a los ordenadores—sonrió luffy—sé que era un niño mimado pidiendo atención, mis padres no sabían que hacer conmigo hasta creyeron que no podía terminar mis estudios— levante una ceja recordando porque necesitaba una tutora, sonrió enseñando los dientes como un niño acabando de romper un plato.

—y has decidido completar tus estudios.

—así es—Luffy se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Lo último que Ace quiere es que yo meta la pata, el sugirió que capitalizaríamos mi "celebridad" convirtiéndome en el nuevo portavoz de Galley La.

—Oh— es lo único que pude decir, Luffy miraba el piso y luego a mí, al piso y luego a mí, otra vez— bien, ¿empezamos con las clases de tutoría mañana?

—Sí, gracias—dijo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la mañana siguiente leía un libro como de costumbre, esperando a luffy que llegaba tarde para decirle el horario de la tutoría, de hecho, yo podía todo el día menos una hora en la tarde que la usaba para trabajar para mis gastos, tenía beca en la universidad y eso no me preocupaba, además mama me mandaba un poco de dinero cada mes, pero el… no lo sé, mi tarde solo consistía en pintarme las uñas frente a la televisión ver a Vivi arreglándose para salir con Kohza y sintiéndome desolada en pensar en Sanji.

Estaba leyendo y me saludo con un pequeño saludo pero que a mí me asusto.

–Hola — se acercó más y me dijo — ¿Comenzamos esta tarde? ¿En tu casa? ¿A qué hora?

—A las 4— conteste un poco molesta porque mi tutoría constaba también de que el llegara temprano — ¿Dónde estabas? Mi tutoría también consiste en que llegues temprano y no puedo decepcionar al profesor- dije y se me quedo mirando.

—Estaba afuera platicando con mis amigos – lo mire y baje la vista al libro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dije, miro a mi carpeta muy bien acomodada por colores y dijo— creo que este papel esta medio milímetro más a la derecha de lo que debería.

—Y además sarcástico, estupendo. Muchas gracias.

—No es nada, en verdad. Un servicio más de los que ofrezco—se fue retirando, después volteo otra vez hacia mí y me dijo— sabes ese look de bibliotecaria te queda muy bien, y me gusta— me guiño un ojo, se fue a sentar y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Las clases pasaron rápidas, para mí, pero para Luffy, se veía tan… aburrido.

Me retire de la universidad y vi a Luffy con montones de amigos saludándolo antes de que se vaya... _wow_ dije a mis adentros. Llegue, me cambie, fui al restaurante que trabajo solo una hora, llegue otra vez a mi casa y me cambie, espere a Luffy y llego a las 4:30, creí haberle dicho que odiaba la impuntualidad. Alguien toco la puerta, abrí, y era el, lo mire a los ojos con los brazos cruzados y estaba un poco… ¡no! Muy molesta de que no haya llegado a tiempo.

—Uh oh— dijo poniendo una mano en la nuca— ¿Estoy en problemas?

Solo asentí y dije— ¿dónde estabas? Creí haberte dicho que odio la impuntualidad ¿Verdad?

—Es que me quede viendo una chaqueta de cuero que está muy buena je—puse los ojos en blanco— bien, ya que estoy aquí empecemos—

Sonrió, con su sonrisa del millón.

La tarde paso rápido y cuando al fin terminamos él fue el primero en hablar.

— ¡Al Fin! ¡Terminamos!

Me di cuenta que si sabía solo que no le gustaba no, más bien, se entretenía por todo, si pasaba una mosca enfrente de él se le quedaba viendo hasta que se paraba.

—Si nos vemos mañana bueno, ¡adiós! — me miro y dijo

—bueno… está bien… nos vemos…

Se fue, cerré la puerta y fui directo a la cocina a hacerme un café y comerme un delicioso donut, sé que no parezco la clase de chica obsesionada con los donuts pero era mi metabolismo o eso decía yo… si no comía un donut me ponía algo antipática por la mañana… cerré la puerta y comencé a comérmelo.

Y me quede helada cuando la puerta se abrió y Luffy entro a la cocina.

—Se me había olvidado mi lápiz…. ¡Aja! Te cache con las manos en la masa, literalmente.

Avergonzada y solté el donut y me limpie el bigote de azúcar.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido—murmure, colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Ah claro ahora sé porque tenías tantas ganas de librarte de mí—rio Luffy—Esta es tu nueva cara… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que mi sensata tutora tendría una adicción a los donuts? — Añadió con gesto conspirador— ¿lo sabe alguien más?

—No es una adicción— me defendí.

Ignorando mi comentario volvió a decir.

—Bueno, pues me alegra que tienes alguna debilidad, tanta perfección estaba empezando a intimidarme—sonrió el—me alegra saber que tú tampoco puedes resistir la tentación.

Por supuesto, yo tenía que demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

**Fin capitulo 3.**

**Si les gusto o no dejen Review, y gracias por leer :)**


	3. ¿¡Viajes?

_Capítulo 3 ¿¡Mas Viajes!?_

* * *

Al día siguiente, rechace el donut de la mañana, solo me tomaría un café… y en paz, me sentía orgullosa. Sería el inicio de un nuevo régimen, no necesitaba el azúcar, era una bobada. Llegue a la universidad y me arrepentí un poco sobre aquello, ¿Por qué no iba a comer un donut en la mañana? Si eso no era ilegal ni inmoral, y la culpa era de Luffy por hacerme sentir culpable…

Podía sentir el deseo imperioso de tomar algo con azúcar en ese instante y el resto del día estuve nerviosa.

Yo, leyendo como siempre esperaba a Luffy que pareciera por esa puerta… y al fin llego Luffy poco antes de las siete con aspecto agotado.

—Espero me des una estrellita dorada por llegar temprano.

—Yo no diría que has llegado temprano.

—Para mi si, anoche me acoste muy tarde.

Y me pregunte si la causante de su falta de sueño fuera la preciosa Boa Hancock, según había oído el dia anterior eran inseparables, en un periódico había una fotografía de el con Hancock al brazo, en la fotografía Luffy no se veía tan contento pero de seguro era por el fogonazo de la cámara. Desde luego, tampoco parecía estar apartándola a empujones.

¿Y porque iba a hacerlo? Era una chica morena, exótica, de piernas larguísimas, y melena sedosa. La fantasía de todos los hombres. En realidad. Ese pensamiento me deprimió un poco… de seguro era por la falta de azúcar.

Después de eso, entro el profesor y las clases siguieron, Luffy se estaba quedando dormido y no podía decirle nada ya que estaba 1 fila alejado de mi…

Intente calmar mi nerviosismo porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que sabía un donut… tal vez Luffy tenía razón, era adicta al azúcar hasta llegue a pensar en ir a la cafetería, comprar un donut y comérmelo rápido, ¿pero si me descubrían?... me moriría de vergüenza, pero entre menos quería pensar en eso, mas pensaba en ello.

Pasaron las clases llegue a mi casa, después a mi pequeño trabajo y llegue otra vez para esperar a Luffy. Escuche que tocaron la puerta.

Era el.

— ¡Hola! — me saludo, traía una bolsa de papel, me le quede viendo y dijo— ¿quieres tomar un café? También necesito contarte algo.

—Necesitamos avanzar a la tutoría— dije creí saber lo que había en esa bolsa.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Tomemos un café si quieres yo los preparo— sonrió y se fue a la cocina llevándose la bolsa de papel con él, la verdad me vendría un buen café ahora…

—Ten, vamos a ponernos cómodos— dijo señalando mi sofá— he pensado que deberíamos tomar algo con el café- mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Había comprado donuts. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no salivar. No sé qué cara puse pero a pesar de su carcajada se debía notar mucho.

—¿No lamentas haber sido más comprensiva conmigo? — sonrió mientras dejaba los donuts en una servilleta.. Arriba de la mesa… Tentándome.

—He decidido no volver a comer donuts.

—No puedes hacer eso cuando acabo de encontrar una debilidad tuya que puedo explotar- dijo— además tu misma me dijiste que necesitabas azúcar. Si no, te pones gruñona.

Desgraciadamente era verdad.

—No quiero donuts.

— ¡Vamos! — se me quedo viendo, agarro mi muñeca y me sentó en el sofá— vamos sé que no puedes resistirte… ¡es una orden!

Es cierto, no me pude resistir.

—Bien, si insistes…

Una vez sentados en el sofá empezamos a comer nuestros donuts al mismo tiempo. No te puedo decir lo rico que estaba el mio y no pude evitar una risita mientras lamia el azúcar de mis dedos.

—Mmm.. ñam.. ñam.. — Sonreí— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— No te había oído reír hasta ahora. Deberías hacerlo más seguido-

—Es fácil reír cuando te obligan a comer un donut— murmure yo limpiándome con una servilleta— Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías contarme?

—Ah sí…— asintió Luffy— Tendré que salir mañana, mi padre tuvo un problema… asunto familiar y tengo que ir, tienes que hablar con Sanji para que me justifique— si, Sanji, tan perfecto era el jefe de grupo.

Hablar con Sanji. Tenía una razón para hablar con Sanji. Me temblaba la mano absurdamente tenía que anotarlo en mi agenda, aunque sería difícil que se me olvidara algo así.

Luffy hablaba sobre otro viaje, pero yo apenas estaba escuchando, demasiado ocupada para imaginar mi encuentro con Sanji…

Aquella era mi primera oportunidad para hablar con él desde la noche en que me dijo que lo nuestro _"no estaba funcionando"_. Aunque lo había visto en la universidad sabía que el intentaba evitarme, pero tenía la esperanza de que si charlábamos un poco… a solas… cambiaria de opinión.

_"Te he echado mucho de menos Nami" "no sabes cuánto…"_

Pero si me había echado de menos ¿Por qué no me lo decía? Eso me resultaba incomprensible. Bueno, tal vez esperaba el tiempo adecuado o estaría ocupado.

De repente me di cuenta que Luffy dejo de hablar y estaba mirándome con cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué te parece?

—Ah si está bien, perfecto- murmure avergonzada porque no sabía lo que decía— buena idea.

—Me alegro. Pensé que no te gustaría.

— ¿No? — eso no sonaba bien— pero… ¿Qué es lo que creías que no me gustaría?

— ¿Acaso no me pusiste atención?

—Me distraje un poco— dije avergonzada— bueno, ¿de qué hablabas?

—Hablaba del viaje de fin de año, a Camerún— contesto él.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, un viaje, de fin de año, el viaje de fin de año que hacen siempre, hay un centro donde cada que vamos mi familia se hospeda, ahí nos quedaremos, pero no te preocupes todavía, tendrás mucho tiempo para prepararte.

—Un momento— dije, ya alarmada— ¿prepararme para qué?

—Para ir conmigo, somos equipo ¿no? Es importante que vayas, quien me enseñara en vacaciones ¿y qué mejor manera de despejar la mente no?

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!

—Yo siempre hablo en serio, Nami.

—No me gustan los bichos.

—En Africa hay algo más que bichos, Nami.

— ¿En la selva? — Exclame yo— Oh, no, no, no, no ¿en la selva? De eso nada. No cuentes conmigo.

—Te gustara.

—No, no me gustara nada— insistí yo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lo había visto en las noticias con su papa y sabía lo que era: estar todo el día intentarse abrirse paso entre una vegetación imposible, en un clima tan húmedo que tenías el pelo permanente pegado al cráneo y la camisa empapada de sudor.

Y casi siempre había una imagen de Luffy quitándose la camisa, y lavándola en un rio. La parte favorita de Vivi, de hecho. En cuanto llegaba al rio, mi amiga gritaba ¡que se quite la camisa! Lo hacía y suspiraba lujuriosamente al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Luffy.

Yo nunca gritaba, ni suspiraba, pero tenía que admitir, no en voz alta, que tenía un cuerpazo…

Pero no estaba preparada para ir a la selva y comprobarlo por mí misma.

—Suena horrible. Calor, sudor, insectos por todas partes, agh, no, no y no.

Luffy se inclinó hacia delante viéndome con sus ojos negros.

—Tu dices, calor, y sudor Nami, yo digo emoción y pasión.

No, nada de eso pera para mí, pero algo en las palabras de Luffy que hizo que me moviera incomoda en el sofá.

—No me gustan las exploraciones. Me gusta estar donde estoy, y no tengo la menor intención de pasarlo mal a menos que sea una obligación.

—Me temo que es una obligación— dijo Luffy entonces— eres mi tutora, y mi equipo y mi equipo y tutora irán a Camerun quieras tu o no.

Estaba sonriendo, pero su tono era inflexible, me quede sin argumentos. Pero Luffy no podía obligarme a subir al avión ¿no? No, imposible.

Intentando olvidarme de Africa estaba frente al ordenador para enviarle un e-mail. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza al pensar que iba volver a verlo me temía que me temblase la voz al teléfono. Lo único que tenía que hacer es sugerir que nos viéramos al día siguiente en la cafetería, pero no te puedes imaginar, lo que tarde en escribir unas cuantas líneas en las que hubiera el equilibrio justo entre simpatía y la profesionalidad.

Y, por supuesto, la respuesta llego enseguida.

_Está bien. Mañana en la cafetería._

_Sanji._

No era un mensaje tan largo., desde luego, yo lo leí una y otra vez como si fuera una carta de amor, desesperada por descubrir algo entre líneas.

Aunque me habría gustado que añadiera "un beso", tendría que conformarme, además había firmado con su nombre y no con su apellido.

Naturalmente me pase la tarde escribiendo una respuesta adecuada. La obra maestra fue:

_Está bien, en la cafetería mañana._

_Nami._

Y si, puse el dedo en la B de besos pero decidí contenerme. Lo mejor era ser discreta.

Normalmente, tengo bastante confianza cuando me visto, pero me pase horas esa noche delante del armario, incapaz de decidirme.

—¿Qué te parece? — le pregunte a Vivi.

—Lo que me parece es que estas perdiendo el tiempo. En serio, Nami, Sanji te ha dejado muy claro que no quiere salir contigo.

—Podria cambiar de opinión.

Pero hasta yo misma notaba cierta desesperación en mi voz.

—Eso no va a pasar Nami— suspiro Vivi ya que nunca le había gustado Sanji— ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? Con lo lista que eres… pero cuando se trata de Sanji estas obtusa. Ese hombre nunca ha hecho el menor esfuerzo por ti, incluso cuando estaban saliendo juntos, ¿Por qué insistía en que lo de ustedes debía ser un secreto? Ninguno de los dos estaba saliendo con alguien más.

—No le parecía apropiado que en la universidad se dieran cuenta de una relación.

—Es que no tenías una relación, Nami. Esa es la cuestión— dijo Vivi exasperada— solo se acostaban juntos cuando a Sanji le convenía. Si de verdad le hubieras gustado no le importaría que lo supiera todo el mundo. Si te hubiera querido, se sentiría orgulloso y no te haría guardarlo como si le diera vergüenza salir contigo.

—Sanji no es la persona que alardea de nada y eso me gusta de el eso demuestra que es muy sensato.

— ¡Yo creo que estás loca!-exclamo Vivi— ¡No me puedo creer que estas todos los días con un hombre tan guapo como Monkey D. Luffy y sigas obsesionada con Sanji!

—Luffy no es tan guapo—dije yo— además solo soy su tutora. No está dispuesto a comprometerse con nadie y yo no puedo perder mi tiempo enamorándome de el. Pero concéntrate, esto es importante ¿el jersey de cachemir la chaqueta? — le pregunte, con las dos perchas en la mano. Había comprado el jersey con la paga de navidad y era tan hermoso que no podía resistirme a sacarlo del closet y tocarlo porque era tan suave…

Y Vivi estaba de acuerdo.

—El jersey— dijo, sin dudar un momento— te da un aspecto suave, y si te dejas el cabello suelto será como gritar "tócame" "tócame". Ni siquiera Sanji podría resistirse.

El pelo era demasiado. Si aparecía por la universidad todo mundo se daría cuenta, así que me hice un chongo, y me pinte las uñas en tono rosa chicle. Luego me puse el jersey, y una falda gris y unos zapatos de tacón un poco más alto de lo habitual.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luffy lanzo un silbido en cuando entro al salón, tarde como siempre.

—Estas muy guapa Nami, ¿alguna ocasión especial?

—No, no es ninguna ocasión especial. Solo me apetecía un cambio de imagen.

—Pues desde luego lo es, tienes un aspecto muy… acariciable — sonrió— ¿Cuánta gente te ha detenido para comprobar si el jersey es igual de suave de lo que se ve?

—Mucha— suspire yo— he perdido la cuenta de las compañeras que me han tocado el brazo o la espalda esta mañana. Es un poco raro que la gente te toque de repente.

—Pues lo siento, pero voy a tener que hacerlo yo también. Yo no soy un extraño, ¿verdad? — Sin esperar respuesta Luffy pasó una mano desde mi hombro al codo y yo sentí un escalofrió— es increíblemente suave y… muy inesperado.

Qué raro, nunca el roce de alguien me había producido tal sensación.

—Mañana volveré a lo típico.

—Pues sería una pena. Me gustas con esa nueva imagen.

Lo único que necesitaba es que Sanji pensara lo mismo.

— ¿No te ibas esta mañana a tu asunto familiar?

-Oh si… se canceló hoy, iré mañana.

Pero entonces me di cuenta que hoy Luffy no era el mismo... Llevaba una camisa más arrugada de lo normal y tenía ojeras. Seguramente se habría acostado tarde por culpa de Hancock.

—He comprado cruasanes, para variar. Necesito un poco de azúcar.

— ¿Resaca?

— No, una mala mañana— contesto el— nunca pensé que me alegraría de venir a la universidad.

No dijo nada y yo no le pregunte, estaba demasiada ocupada viendo el reloj cada 5 minutos, deseando que las agujas del reloj se movieran más rápido.

Tenía planeado decirle a Sanji _"¿comemos un sándwich mientras hablamos?"_. Hasta ensaye en mi espejo. Mire el reloj y faltaba 30 min. Para salir, debía prepararme, pensé. En 30 minutos estaría a solas con Sanji por primera vez en semanas. Y lo estaba deseando.

**Fin capitulo 3.**

* * *

**Si les gusto no dejen Review y gracias por leer :)**


	4. El poder de los donuts

Capitulo 4. ¿¡Viajes!?

* * *

Sonó el timbre para salir. Abrí la boca para decirle a Luffy que tenía que hablar con Sanji, pero antes de que pudiese decir una palabra vi que miraba por encima de mi hombro con expresión consternada.

Y cuando me di vuelta me encontré con Boa Hancock.

—Hola cariño—sonrió mirando a Luffy, de seguro ni se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

— ¡Hancock! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella hizo un puchero, pestañeando varias veces.

—Solo quería comprobar que no estabas demasiado enfadado conmigo después de lo de esta mañana.

—No, no— dijo el— yo no puedo enojarme contigo.

Hancock sonrió, contenta de su propio poder.

—He venido a compensarte y para ver si me echabas de menos.

Ignorándome por completo, le echo los brazos al cuello para darle un beso en los labios. Y no me refiero a una beso suave sino a una beso con lengua… bueno, imagino que con lengua. Desde luego parecía ese tipo de beso.

En fin cuando termino Hancock estaba prácticamente tirada sobre él, metiéndole la lengua en la oreja.

Agh no puedo soportar que alguien me toque las orejas y me mareaba solo con mirarlo. Menos mal que aún no había comido.

Pero ahora entendía porque Luffy tenía un aspecto agotado en las mañanas.

—¿Qué tal si saliendo de aquí vamos a mi casa? Podemos pasar la tarde juntos. Ya verás lo que tengo para ti, tigre— susurro— y te juro no me lo estoy inventando.

_"¡ay por favor!"_

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, pero me di cuenta que Luffy estaba mirando encima del hombro de Hancock… y me decía en voz baja "socorro".

Sentía la tentación de marcharme pero me miraba con unos ojos…

—No habrás olvidado tu tutoría en la biblioteca, ya mismo ¿verdad?

— ¡Ah, sí! La tutoría con el profe— Luffy lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento mientras intentaba apartarse de Hancock, tarea nada fácil— lo siento, tengo que irme.

— ¿Tienes que irte? ¿De qué materia es la tutoría?

De nuevo Luffy me miro buscando ayuda.

—De matemáticas, no sabes nada y además tienes que llegar o te castigaran.

—Sí, eso es. Lo siento pero es importante y no quiero ser castigado.

—Entonces te esperare— sonrió la joven, tomándolo por la cintura.

En verdad, aquella mujer era un pulpo, cuando Luffy se apartaba un poco, ella ya lo agarraba de otra parte.

—Creo, que será una tutoría larga, te aburrirás, ve a casa. Deberíamos irnos ya ¿no, Nami?

Yo mire mi reloj.

—Sí, definitivamente— conteste tomando mis cosas para salir, me daba igual lo que hiciera con Hancock, pero yo me reuniría con Sanji en 5 minutos pasara lo que pasara.

— ¿Cuándo terminaras? — pregunto Hancock.

—No estoy seguro— contesto Luffy— Te llamare cuando termine ¿de acuerdo?

Haciendo pucheros, Hancock acepto no sin antes darle otro beso.

—Nos vemos luego, tigre— se despido Hancock, saliendo del salón con un descarado movimientos de caderas.

Y los dos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos.

— ¿Tigre?

—Créeme, la tigresa es ella— suspiro Luffy— yo soy el cachorro de antílope, en fin, te debo una, si no me hubieras rescatado Hancock… ugh, es guapísima pero es imposible.

—Digamos que lo hice por los donuts— dije mirando el reloj— bueno, tengo que irme.

—Sera mejor que vaya contigo.

Yo lo mire, angustiada, no quería que supiera lo de… con Sanji.

— ¿La reunión no es con Sanji? Y además me justificaras a mí, creo que debería ir, y no me extrañaría que Hancock me diera una sorpresa— insistió Luffy haciendo una exagerada mueca de miedo— ¿y qué haría si tú no estuvieras a mano para rescatarme?

Antes de poder decir algo él ya estaba empujándome hacia el pasillo. Si, seguía resistiéndome, Luffy se preguntara porque quiero ver a Sanji a solas y eso era lo último que deseaba. Además él era sobre lo que íbamos a hablar… no podría negarle.

Aunque Luffy no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba tan de buen humor por haberse liberado de Hancock que en cuanto vio a Sanji no tuve que decir _"si quieres podemos comer un Sándwich"_.

— ¿Por qué no charlamos y vamos por algo a la cafetería? — sugirió Luffy.

Yo caminaba intentando disimular. Escuchando como Luffy seducía a Sanji que, evidentemente, esteba encantado con su aparición. Y me sentía fatal. Aun así, me agarre a unas migajas de consuelo, como por ejemplo que se sentara a mi lado en la mesa, aunque después me di cuenta que se había sentado ahí para estar frente a Luffy. En cualquier caso, no sirvió de nada, trataba de concentrarme en Sanji pero, con Luffy delante… mis ojos se iban a la sonrisa de Luffy, hacia sus fuertes antebrazos o a sus manos mientras jugaba con un lápiz.

Los dos hombres no podían haber sido mas diferentes; Sanji llevaba un pantalón de vestir, camisa azul y un saco elegante. Vivi hubiera dicho _"aburrido"_ pero para mí, _"maduro e inteligente"_. Al contrario, Luffy cuyo pelo necesitaba un buen corte llevaba una camisa sport y unos pantalones color caqui. Y aun asi lograba ser la persona más interesante de la cafetería, Vivi hubiera dicho "_sexy" _pero yo _"Fachoso"._

—Ese es el problema— decía Luffy— y ¿está bien?

—Sí, claro, no te preocupes, te justificare pero tendrás que tomar más clases con Nami— dijo Sanji y asentí.

Mi única esperanza es que Luffy se fuera antes de terminar de comer, pero no fue así e insistió en que nos acompañaría al salón. De modo que no estuve a solas con Sanji. Y esa fue mi gran cita, la que tanto había esperado. Una total pérdida de tiempo. Sanji ni siquiera había notado mi jersey de cachemir.

Luffy miro nerviosamente el salón.

— ¡Hancock se ha ido, menos mal! Gracias otra vez por lo de antes Nami me alegra saber que puedes mentir cuando es necesario.

Estaba demasiado enfadada para tener tacto. Incluso empezaba a tener cierta simpatía por Hancock.

—Si no quieres volver a verla tendrás que decirle eso tú mismo… tigre.

Luffy hizo una mueca.

—Lo haría pero hancock no son de las que escuchan, en cualquier caso me marchare mañana y perderá el interés cuando no este por aquí.

A la mañana siguiente se había marchado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? — le había preguntado ayer.

—Una semana…—contesto Luffy con una sonrisa en los labios— ¿Por qué? ¿Me echaras de menos?

—No, en absoluto.

Pero lo curioso fue que lo eche de menos. Me di cuenta de que me había acostumbrado a verlo perezoso pero a la vez lleno de energía y sin el parecía mi día tan… aburrido.

Me decía a mí misma que disfrutaba de la paz y tranquilidad y que era un alivio no tener a Luffy, molestándome porque no entendía, jugando con la calculadora, desordenarme mi mesa, haciendo malabares con los lápices o llamándome para comer un donut, bueno, lo último no me importaba aunque lo hacía para sacarme de quicio.

Siempre estaba agarrando cosas y poniéndolas en un sitio equivocado y parecía divertirse conmigo como yo volvía a ordenarlas. A veces intentaba no hacerle caso, pero era como ignorar una picazón.

Después de un rato, sin darme cuenta, alargaba la mano para colocar las cosas en su sitio y Luffy gritaba:

—Sabía que no podrías resistirlo— y reía.

El primer día llegue a mi casa, prepare una café y me había acostumbrado que era el quien compraba los donuts, y ese día me quede sin donut, mala idea ya que estaba de mal humor la mañana siguiente, me senté en la cafetería leyendo, cuando veo que se posa frente a mí la señora de la cafetería.

—Dejaron esto para ti— y dejo una pequeña cajita delante de mí.

_Nami, Lunes. _Decía una notita pegada a la caja.

Dentro de la cajita, envuelto en una servilleta de papel, había un donut. Y también una tarjeta de Luffy con algo escrito:

_No quería ni imaginarte sin tu dosis de azúcar diaria._

_Un beso_

_Luffy._

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Nadie había tenido un detalle así conmigo.

Por supuesto no significaba nada me recordé a mí misma enseguida. Solo era el deseo patológico de Luffy caerle bien a todo mundo.

Aun así me encontré pensando en él, donde estaría y que haría. Después di un salto cuando mi celular vibro dentro de mi suéter, conteste y escuche su voz, mi corazón dio un absurdo saltito dentro de mi pecho.

—Solo llamaba para ver cómo iba todo, estoy un poco despistado, me he acostumbrado a que me digas que hacer y donde debo estar… creo que estoy empezando a ser organizado ¿me echas de menos?

—No— mentí yo porque sabía que se llevaría una desilusión si le decía otra cosa— pero gracias por el donut, ¿Cómo hiciste para que hicieran eso?

—Muy fácil, estuve charlando con la señora de la cafetería, quien me sonrió todo el día, y le pedí que te enviara una selección de bollos diferentes cada día mientras yo este fuera.

Al día siguiente llego un donut de albaricoque. El día después, un cruasán con almendras y al siguiente un strudel. Luego un bollo de crema... pasteles que no había visto aparecían todos los días frente a mí en cafetería.

Pero, de manera inevitable, la noticia corrió por toda la universidad One Piece.

—Ojala Luffy me enviara pasteles— suspiraron varias chicas en el baño, hablando sobre mí y Luffy— tiene tanta suerte, Luffy es un encanto— eso mismo dijo Vivi.

Escuchaba mucho eso de que Luffy es _"un encanto"_ y aunque siempre decía que era una pesadilla ser su tutora, la verdad me resultaba difícil recordar porque era tan irritante. Cuando volvió al salón el martes se me puso el corazón en la garganta, por un momento, se me olvido respirar.

—Buenos días— lo salude.

— ¿Dios mío, que es eso?

— ¿Qué?

—No, no, no pasa nada. Por un momento me pareció ver una sonrisa.

—He sonreído muchas veces— proteste yo.

—No, así no. ¡Ahora merece la pena volver a casa! — Luffy se sentó al borde de mi mesa y tomo mis plumones— no voy a preguntarte si me has echado de menos, ya que miraras por tus gafas de bibliotecaria y dirás que no.

—Habría dicho un poquito… hasta que te has puesto pesado— replique yo, quitándole mis lápices de la mano— pero acabo de recordar lo insoportable que eres.

Luffy movió mi cuaderno de su sitio con un dedo.

— ¿insoportable yo?

—Estate quieto— le dije, dándole un manotazo— ¿no tienes que ir a otro sitio? ¿a Francia? ¿Tombuctú o algo así?

—No, además la próxima vez tu vendrás conmigo— respondió el, jugando a la batería con mis lápices— bueno, ¿Qué hay de nuevo por aquí?

—Tienes mucha tarea— Luffy hizo una mueca— tendrás que llegar temprano.

— ¿No hay algún cotilleo nuevo? ¿Ace no se ha escapado con alguna bailarina exótica?

—No, nada emocionante.

En realidad, eso no era cierto del todo. Sanji parecía mucho más relajado últimamente. Me había encontrado con el varias veces en las escaleras y mientras subíamos charlábamos un poco, claro, repetía la conversación en mi cabeza cientos de veces, y seguía teniendo la esperanza de que las cosas empezaran a solucionarse y con los pasteles de Luffy me sentía totalmente feliz que en mucho tiempo.

—Según, los rumores de la universidad, Hancock tiene un nuevo novio.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Ya imaginaba que tarde o temprano perdería el interés por mí.

—Me pregunto por ti varias veces, pero como imagine que no querías hablar con ella dije que no podía comunicarte.

—Nami, eres un tesoro— dijo Luffy dejando los lápices y poniéndose de pie— bueno, aunque no me has echado de menos, te mereces una recompensa— añadió, sacando una bolsa de papel— he traído algo especial para celebrar mi regreso.

Ese "algo especial" resulto ser un donut relleno de crema para cada uno.

—Antes no nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para compartir un donut de crema— me dijo, mientras pensaba como iba a comerme elegantemente un donut de crema— te reto a comértelo son ensuciarte.

No podía, por supuesto, y empecé a darle mordisquitos minúsculos hasta que Luffy perdió la paciencia.

—Comételo de una vez, un buen mordisco y disfrútalo como es debido— me ordeno mordiendo el suyo— ah, comer donuts para ser feliz… debería escribir un libro.

—Pues incluye un capítulo de cómo limpiarse luego— dije yo, buscando una servilleta y riéndome al mismo tiempo— ¡tengo crema por todas partes!

—Las mejores cosas de la vida siempre te ensucian.

—No, a mí no— replique limpiando una manchita de crema de mi falda— aunque tal vez haga una excepción con los donuts de crema, estaba riquísimo, bueno, será mejor sentarnos, no tarda en llegar el profesor.

La sonrisa de Luffy había desaparecido, mientras me observaba comer el donut y su expresión era indescifrable por una vez.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tienes un poco de crema ahí…— murmuro, alargando su mano para rozar las comisuras de mis labios. Y luego me ofreció su dedo para que lo chupara.

Yo me le quede mirando, como hipnotizada. Prácticamente podía saborear ese dedo, notar el contraste de la suavidad de la crema y la firmeza de su piel… y un incendio me recorrió de arriba abajo. Por un momento tuve la impresión de que me iba a estallar la cabeza.

Horrorizada por ese pensamiento di un paso atrás.

—ñam, ñam— dijo Luffy.

Lo sé, no suena muy erótico, pero mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que estaba segura que podía escucharlo. El pulso latía en mis oídos, y tenía la horrible sensación de estar ardiendo. Tenía que marcharme de ahí antes de que Luffy se diera cuenta.

De modo, me aclare la garganta, nerviosa.

**Fin Capitulo 4**

* * *

**Si les gusto dejen review y gracias por leer :)**


	5. No puede ser

Capitulo 5. No puede ser...

* * *

En eso entra el profesor al aula.

—Etto… bueno, tengo que irme a sentar, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, Nami— dijo con una sonrisa, para después ir a su asiento.

No sé cómo conseguí llegar a mi asiento de nuevo, pero tuve que pararme un momento para respirar.

Me sentía rara, casi mareada. Nunca había pensado en Luffy de esa manera. Claro tampoco había pensado de esa manera en Sanji. Yo estaba enamorada de Sanji, pero él era… un hombre normal. Aquellos locos latidos de mi corazón, aquel nerviosismo no era más que una aberración momentánea, me decía a mí misma. Pero si ni siquiera nos habíamos tocado…apenas me había rozado la mejilla con el dedo. Eso era todo lo que había pasado, nada más.

Pero me ardía la cara. ¿Serian así los sofocos? , me pregunte. Pues si eran así no me apetecía nada que llegara la menopausia.

Nerviosa, pedí permiso para salir un momento e ir al sanitario para echarme agua fría en las muñecas. Alguien me había dicho que era lo mejor para calmar los nervios y no tenía intención de lavarme la cara y que se me corriera el rímel. En fin, no estaba tan mal, pensé luego, mirándome en el espejo.

Pero me encontré con Caime compañera que antes había ayudado a estudiar en el pasillo. Típico ¿no? Justo cuando no quieres encontrarte con nadie, de repente empieza a aparecer gente con la que no te encuentras jamás.

— ¿Que se cuenta por tu planta? — le pregunte, sin saber de qué hablar.

—Ah que curioso que me preguntes eso. ¿Has visto a Sanji recientemente?

—Un par de veces— conteste, olvidándome por completo de la crema y de Luffy. Mi pobre corazón estaba desbocado esa mañana— ¿Por qué?

—Ha cambiado mucho ¿verdad?

—Parece estar de muy buen humor.

— ¡Y todos sabemos porque!

— ¿Ah, sí?

Caime sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Nuestro sensato Sanji se ha enamorado.

Mi corazón dio un salto mortal dentro de mi pecho.

— ¿Enamorado?

— ¡De Kaya! No sabía que fuera su tipo, pero están locos el uno por el otro y ni siquiera se molestan en disimular— Caime miro su reloj— bueno, será mejor que me vaya, no tarda en entrar el profesor.

Creo que dije algo, pero no recuerdo que, mientras Caime se alejaba por el pasillo sin saber que acaba de poner mi mundo patas arriba.

Temblando, sintiéndome enferma, me encerré en el baño y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas "_no debo llorar, no debo llorar"_, me decía a mí misma. Tenía que seguir en clase durante el resto del día y si lloraba se me correría el maquillaje y todo el mundo sabría que tenía el corazón roto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero no pudo ser mucho ya que tenía que volver a clase. Levantando la cabeza, respire profundamente. Tenía que hacerlo, podía hacerlo.

Volví a retocarme el maquillaje cuidadosamente y estudie mi cara en el espejo… habría que conocerme muy bien para saber que me pasaba algo, por dentro me sentía como muerta.

Por fin llegue a mi asiento en el salón y me deje caer, ausente de lo que pasaba alrededor. Llego la hora del receso y Luffy no estaba llegue después de que todos salieran, me alegre de que no estuviera, no quería soportarlo solo por hoy. Esos ojos negros eran burlones, pero no se perdían de nada.

Cuando volvió todos también entraron, y ya había tenido tiempo para serenarme. Me dolía todo por el esfuerzo de no derrumbarme, pero pude mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hola Nami, ¿no viste al chavo que se cayó afuera? fue… ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada— conteste yo después de aclararme la garganta.

—No intentes negarlo, ese lápiz esta un milímetro fuera de su sitio y…—la risa desapareció en cuanto me miro a la cara— venga, sé que te pasa algo. Cuéntamelo.

—No es nada, de verdad.

—Tú no eres de las que se disgustan por una tontería— insistió Luffy— venga, dime que es.

Yo tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que si pronunciaba el nombre de Sanji me derrumbaría y no podría soportar la humillación.

—No puedo…

—Muy bien, no tienes que decirme nada, pero después de salir de aquí, nos vamos a dar un paseo…

—Mmm…

Estaba demasiada desolada como para protestar, así que después de salir de la Universidad tome mi abrigo y lo seguí hasta un bar suavemente iluminado, gente importante había en las mesas… encontramos una mesa en la esquina y Luffy miraba alrededor buscando al camarero.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar, una copa de vino?

Genial, soy tan predecible, pensé. Era lógico que Sanji no me quisiera. Hasta Luffy podía ver que era la clase de chica que tomaba una sensata copita de vino antes de irse a casa.

—No, prefiero un coctel— le dije, con tono de desafío.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué clase de coctel?

—Un Martini.

Luffy estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo mientras pedía un Martini para mí y sake para él.

Cuando el camarero me lo trajo, me pareció precioso. Era de color rosa y tenía una peladura de limón sobre el borde de la copa. Y sabía a fruta.

Luffy me hablo de lo que había pasado en el descanso y yo le escuche mientras tomaba mi Martini.

— ¿Quieres otro?

Cuando iba a decir que no, lo pensé mejor. A la porra. Nadie me espera en casa.

— ¿Por qué no?

Cuando llego el segundo y tome el primer trago, me empecé a sentir ligeramente mareada.

—Gracias— suspire— era justo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Podemos hablar de ello ahora?

La voz de Luffy estaba llena de simpatía. Pero no me sentí incomoda con el ahí. Tal vez eran los Martini, pero de repente me parecía un amigo y no mi irritante pupilo. Claro… esa mañana me había dejado temblando por un roce de su dedo… pero había sido un momento tan extraño para recordarlo ahora.

—En fin… es lo de siempre— suspire.

— ¿Problemas con el novio?

—Ya no es mi novio. La verdad… es que nunca lo fue pero yo lo quería de todas formas. Y lo sigo queriendo— le dije, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— antes de navidad me dijo… que lo de nosotros no funcionaba… yo esperase que cambiara de opinión, que me echase de menos, pero hoy me he enterado que está loco por Kaya y no puedo soportarlo.

Y me puse a llorar, fue horrible. Y odio llorar, odio perder el control, pero podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento…

—Oye, no te disculpes— dijo Luffy ofreciéndome una servilleta— ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Quieres que me lo cargue?

—No creo que a nuestro grupo le agrade…—suspire yo— tendríamos que escoger un nuevo jefe de Grupo.

— ¿Estamos hablando de Sanji? — exclamo Luffy con cara de sorpresa.

Sé que Sanji no es el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero tiene otras cosas.

—Sanji es todo lo que yo he querido de un hombre— ahora que empecé a hablar, no había forma de callarme— nunca me había enamorado antes, al menos no de esa manera, pero cuando estaba con él era como si tuviera todo lo que me hacía falta. Me daba igual que él quisiera tener la relación en secreto… para mí era lo más sensato… pero no está siendo muy sensato con Kaya— dije entonces con los labios temblorosos— sencillamente, no me quería. Quería a alguien como Kaya, que es guapa y femenina.

—Seguro no es más guapa que tu.

—Si lo es, si la conocieras sabrías que es verdad.

Nunca me ha gustado Kaya. Es la mujer que da la impresión de ser frágil, tímida y delicada, pero siempre consigue salirse con la suya. Los hombres la persiguen preguntándole si se encuentra bien, si necesita algo…

Que yo sepa no tiene amigas y en mi opinión esa es siempre una mala señal, pero incluso yo debo admitir que es muy guapa: bajita, con una larga melena rubia, hermosos ojos azules y una vocecita suave…

Luffy no podría resistirse como no había podido resistirse Sanji.

—Bueno, muy bien, es guapa. Pero tú eres preciosa Nami.

—No, no es verdad— dije yo, sonándome la nariz— soy normal y corriente, lo sé muy bien.

Luffy soltó una carcajada.

—Tú no eres normal y corriente. Tienes una estructura ósea estupenda, una piel preciosa y unos ojos de escándalo. Y no me hagas hablar de tu boca… el problema es que no sabes sacarte partido.

— ¿Cómo qué no? — proteste yo, señalando mi traje porque sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacer que se concentrase en mi cara— siempre visto bien, y nunca salgo de casa sin maquillar. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Podrías dejarte el pelo suelto, por ejemplo— contesto él. Había levantado una mano para tocarlo pero pareció cambiar de opinión en el último segundo— seguro que es precioso y brillante. Te haría parecer más… accesible.

Recordé entonces lo que vivi me había dicho sobre cambiar de imagen dejándome el pelo suelto…

¿Qué más daba?

— ¿Para qué voy a aparecer accesible cuando soy aburrida? Sanji seguiría sin quererme.

—Debiste gustarle en algún momento sino no hubiera salido contigo.

—En realidad, le resultaba conveniente, pero nunca fui nada para él. No me quería. ¿Y porque iba a quermes? Soy aburrida, sensata y practica— seguí yo recordando ahora, demasiado tarde, algunas de las cosas que Sanji me había dicho.

En realidad había sido tan evidente… pero no había querido verlo antes.

—Sanji no quiere a su lado alguien tan competente como él. No necesita a una mujer que pueda cuidar por sí misma. Quiere una chica femenina… como Kaya. Alguien que pueda cuidar. Pero a mí no se me da bien hacerme la frágil porque estoy acostumbrada a cuidar de mi misma desde pequeña. Sanji solía decirme que era mandona, pero pensaba que lo decía con afecto es curioso que a un hombre nunca se le llame mandón ¿no? Un hombre firme es severo, pero nunca mandón.

—Yo no creo que tú seas mandona— dijo Luffy— Eres práctica, que es muy diferente.

—Sanji cree que lo soy se aburrió de mí. Todo este tiempo diciéndome a mí misma que seguía queriéndome cuando él estaba enamorado de Kaya… pero debería haberme dado cuenta porque ni siquiera dejaba un cepillo de dientes en mi casa.

Oh, no, de nuevo aparecieron las lágrimas. Busque una servilleta con la mano y me seque los ojos antes de respirar profundamente.

—Cuando Caime me conto lo de Kaya me di cuenta de que había sido una tonta. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con Sanji… pero debía haber sabido que era imposible. El nunca querría a alguien como yo.

— ¿Pero lo sigues queriendo?

—Si, lo quiero— conteste con un pellizco en la voz.

—Entonces deberías intentar recuperarlo— dijo Luffy— no pensé que fueras de las que se rinden tan fácilmente Nami, ¿Qué has hecho para volver a estar con él desde que rompieron?

—Nada.

—Precisamente. Y mira donde te ha llevado eso. Lo estás pasando fatal y Sanji está saliendo con otra chica, que es bajita, y femenina y frágil… venga, hombre, eso no puede ser serio.

—Como broma es patética— dije yo, secándome las lágrimas.

—Solo digo que no deberías rendirte si lo quieres de verdad. Tu problema es que eres demasiado sutil. Almorcé con los dos aquel día y no me entere que hubiera algo entre ustedes. De hecho…, no me sorprendería nada si Sanji pensara que a ti ya no te importa.

—Pero si me importa.

—Pues entonces sugiero que tomemos otra copa y planeemos una estrategia— dijo Luffy, antes de llamar al camarero.

Yo me quede pensando un momento, y fruncí el ceño ya que me costaba pensar después de dos Martinis.

— ¿Crees que debería decirle a Sanji lo que siento?

— ¡No, no, eso no! Por favor, Nami, no tienes ni idea de cómo conquistar a un hombre. Si dices lo que sientes pensara que quieres llevarlo al altar y saldrá corriendo… sé que eso es lo que quieres, pero no es una buena estrategia. Primero tienes que pescarlo.

— ¿Y que sugieres que haga, tu que eres un experto? — le pregunte, intentando limpiarme la mancha de rímel con la servilleta ¿para qué sirve el rímel a prueba de agua si se corre cuando lloras? Tendría que escribir una carta de protesta— si le digo lo que siento soy demasiado intensa, si no, él no se da cuenta porque soy tan aburrida y predecible…

El camarero llego con más sake y un Martini y Luffy empujo la copa hacia mí.

—Para empezar, tienes que quitarte de la cabeza eso de que eres aburrida— me dijo— eres inteligente, divertida… no siempre a propósito, pero lo eres. Y te lo garantizo, eres muy _sexy_, Nami.

Me quede mirándolo, sorprendida. _¿Sexy yo?_ Yo era práctica, sensata, prudente. Pero no sexy.

Hancock apretándose contra él y metiéndole la lengua en la oreja, era sexy. Yo, con mis gafas de cadenita y mis trajes de chaqueta, no. O Luffy quería ser amable o se estaba riendo de mí.

Por un momento recordé lo que había sentido cuando limpio la crema de mis labios, pero decidí apartar ese recuerdo es demasiado raro.

—Solo tienes que conseguir que Sanji se dé cuenta de lo estupenda que eres.

Si claro.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunte yo— hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta de lo "estupenda" que soy.

—Dale celos— dijo Luffy— yo conozco a los tipos como Sanji… bueno, más bien, yo soy un tipo como Sanji, y si te viera con otro hombre me sentiría intrigado. En serio, empezaría a recordar lo que me gustaba de ti si hay otro hombre a tu lado. No falla nunca…

—No sé, podría ser buena idea— suspire yo, tomando la copa. El tercer Martini me estaba mareando del todo, pero también estaba animándome— solo hay un problema: no tengo otro novio.

—Pues búscalo— dijo Luffy, como si fuera tan fácil.

—Si, claro, solo tengo que chascar los dedos y un hombre guapísimo aparecerá a mi lado— le dije, tocándome los bolsillos— creo que llevo un par de ellos por aquí…

—Veo que ahora te sientes mejor— rio el— mira, no creo que encontrar novio sea difícil para una chica como tú. Ir a la barra y sonreír un poco, seguro que tienes que apartarlos a manotazos. O mejor, comete un donut de crema.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio entonces. Luffy estaba sonriendo, pero en sus ojos negros vi ese brillo otra vez… el que me hacía sentir como si el mundo se hubiera puesto patas arriba.

Pero no quería recordar esa desconcertante ola de calor. No quería pensar en lo que significaba.

—No creo que sea tan fácil— conseguí decir— y aunque encontrase a una novio al cual no le importase que en realidad no quisiera estar con él, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo Sanji?

—Tendría que ser alguien de la universidad.

— ¿Quién? — mi confianza estaba desapareciendo por segundos. Era hora de tomar otro trago de Martini

—Alguien que este loco por ti.

—Ah, ya, entonces no nada más tengo que encontrar un novio, sino uno que estudie en One Piece y que sepa actuar. ¿Dónde crees que debo buscarlo?

— ¿Qué tal aquí mismo?

Yo mire alrededor.

—Seguro que los camareros son actores en paro, pero no me atrevería a hablar con ellos…

—No, aquí— dijo Luffy, tocándose el pecho.

Yo me quede boquiabierta.

— ¿Tu?

**Fin Capitulo 5**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado… y acuérdense que Nami y Luffy tienen 20 años, por eso están en un bar, y Nami en mi historia imagínensela como esta ahora después del Time-Skip ;)**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Tomatazos? :s Todo será bien recibido, y díganmelo con un Review o un MP ;)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo chau!**


	6. ¡Trato hecho!

_Yo me quede boquiabierta._  
—_¿Tu?_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Capítulo 6. ¡Trato Hecho!_

—No me mires con esa cara de susto. Yo soy perfecto.  
—Ya sé que lo crees.  
—Pues sí, lo creo— sonrió el— y te aseguro que no soy mal actor. Según mi madre, robe el espectáculo en la obra de navidad como cordero que se caía cuando intentaba arrodillarse delante del pesebre.  
—No sé cómo no te han dado un óscar— bromee yo— ¿pero, porque querrías desperdiciar tu talento conmigo?  
—Porque me caes bien, aunque a veces seas tan mala conmigo. Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. Además… ¿Te acuerdas una vez te dije que mi hermano quería que yo fuera el portavoz de Galley La?  
—Si…  
—Bueno, tú podrías ayudarme con eso, digo, mis papas querían que fingiese tener novia. Incluso podrías salir en el artículo.

Después de decir eso se echó hacia atrás de la silla, encantado consigo mismo. Pero no podía ser tan fácil como el parecía creer.

—¿Y Hancock? — le pregunte.  
—¿Qué pasa con Hancock? Tu misma me lo has dicho, ella esta con otro, pobre hombre. Y menos mal, o no me quedaría un plato sano en la casa. Pero ahora que lo pienso… tampoco será mala idea hacerle ver que ya no estoy disponible. Por si acaso quiere retomar lo que dejamos a medias antes de irme de viaje.  
—No puedo creer que no tengas a otra a la mano para hacer eso. Tiene que haber muchas chicas como Hancock dispuestas a salir contigo, y ellas serían más creíbles que yo.  
—No soy de los que sientan cabeza y no quiero engañar a nadie, pero tú sabes de que se trataría de una farsa.

Seguramente eran los Martinis, pero la idea empezaba a tomar sentido.

—Nadie creería que soy tu novia. Tú sales con chicas populares, o modelos.  
—Y por eso pensaran que ahora por fin voy en serio.

Vaya, ese comentario estaba haciendo maravillas por mi ego.

—Solo serían unas semanas— insistió el— y tú no tendrás que hacer nada, solo ir conmigo a un par de fiestas y poner cara de novia para las fotos. Luego, más adelante, podemos romper y así yo poder seguir evitando el compromiso mientras tu vuelves con Sanji.  
—¿De verdad crees que Sanji volverá a interesarse por mi si me ve contigo?  
—¿Quieres que vuelva contigo o no?  
—Sí.  
—¿Aunque te haya hecho sentir aburrida y poco atractiva?  
—Lo quiero— dije yo, peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas otra vez.  
—Muy bien, si Sanji es lo que quieres, creo que mereces lo que quieres— dijo Luffy— Lo primero es hacer que se dé cuenta de que no eres aburrida en absoluto.

Debe saber que eres capaz de ser espontánea cuando tienes el incentivo adecuado y que es culpa suya que no lo pasasen bien… que seguramente será verdad, además. Si le convencemos de que estamos teniendo una tórrida aventura seguro que empezará a pensárselo.

—¿Y cómo vamos a tener una tórrida aventura? — le pregunte. No me veía a mí misma muy convincente en ese papel. Y no me gustaba mucho, la verdad. Ese tipo de aventuras te hacen perder el control y abandonarte a ti misma cuando a mí me gustan las cosa tranquilas y seguras.  
—Podría llevarte a mi casa— sugirió Luffy— solo vamos a tomar una copa pero no podremos apartar las manos el uno del otro. En cuanto entremos empezare a besarte y tú me devolverás los besos. Te apoyaras en el quicio de la puerta y tiraras de mí…  
—No me refiero a una aventura de verdad— lo interrumpí yo, roja hasta la raíz del pelo. Estaba horrorizada por lo vivido de esas imágenes y mi corazón se había vuelto loco. Sanji nunca había perdido el control de esa manera— Quiero decir, ¿cómo haríamos que los demás lo creyeran? No vamos a emitir un comunicado diciendo que nos acostamos juntos.

Luffy no parecía pensar que eso fuese un problema.

—Iremos a una par de fiestas, o saldremos juntos de la universidad… no, mejor llegaremos juntos. Te aseguro que la noticia correrá como la pólvora. Si te pones colorada cada vez que alguna de las chicas mencione mi nombre, mejor. Y recuerda que yo voy a estar loco por ti, de modo que no podre dejar de tocarte… especialmente cuando Sanji este delante. No creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta.

Yo enterré la nariz en el Martini, intentando imaginar cómo sería que Luffy me tocase, que deslizara las manos por mi espalda. ¿Acariciaría mi pelo, enredaría mis dedos con los suyos?

_¿Me besaría?_

De repente, me quede sin aire. ¿Me besaría? Y si lo hiciera, ¿Cómo sería?

Pero tenía que recordar que lo hacía por Sanji.

—Pero si Sanji cree que salgo contigo, pensara que ya no estoy interesada en el.  
—Una vez que se dé cuenta y se dará cuenta, tendrás que hacerle saber de alguna forma que aún podría tentarte para que me dejaras…— Luffy chasco los dedos como si se le hubiera ocurrido una nueva idea— Sanji ira a Camerún. Si no puedes seducirlo en una noche tropical, me lavo las manos.

Aparte del recordatorio del viaje a Camerún, que yo esperaba que hubiese olvidado, intente encontrar un argumento de que esto no iba a funcionar.

Pero el tercer Martini no estaba ayudando en nada.

—¿Ya has bebido suficiente? — sonrió Luffy.

Una chica sensata hubiera dicho que sí, pero ser sensata no me había llevado a ningún sitio.

—No— conteste, con voz firme, buena, trate de que sonara firme, pero no estaba tan segura de que asi fuera— quiero otro.  
—¿Estas segura? — pregunto el, levantando una ceja.  
—Absolutamente… segura.  
—Muy bien, es tu resaca—Luffy se encogió de hombros mientras llamaba al camarero— otro Martini para la beoda* de mi amiga y más sake para mí.  
—¿De verdad crees que esto podrá funcionar? — le pregunte cuando el hombre dejo las copas sobre la mesa.  
—¿Qué puedes perder? Estarías en la misma situación que ahora, pero al menos lo habrías intentado todo. Eso es mejor que cruzarte de brazos ¿no?  
—No se…  
—Tienes que aparecer conmigo en la entrevista de Galley La, ya sabes… si no sale bien, al menos habríamos conseguido promocionar la imagen de Galley La, me ayudaste tu a mí, y era lo que quisiera Ace. Es un riesgo, lo sé, pero uno no consigue lo que quiere sin arriesgarse— dijo Luffy, levantando su copa— ¿trato hecho?

Y yo, no sé si por los martinis, levante mi copa para brindar.

—Trato hecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Buenos días, Nami— el alegre saludo de Luffy fue como un martillazo.  
—No grites— le dije, sin levantar la cabeza del pupitre, donde la tenía apoyada desde que entre al salón cinco minutos antes. Tarde, por primera vez en mi vida. Me habría sentido mortificada si me quedasen fuerzas, pero tenía que reservar las que me quedaban para sobrevivir. Respirar era lo único que podía hacer por el momento y hasta eso me dolía.  
—Ah, vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿es posible que estés lamentando el ultimo Martini?  
—Vete y déjame en paz, anda.  
—¿No te encuentras bien? — me pregunto Luffy.  
—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?  
—Soy famoso por mis poderes de deducción. Los del FBI me llaman continuamente para pedir ayuda.

Yo no tenía energías ni para poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuántos martinis me hiciste tomar anoche?  
—¿Yo? No fui yo quien insistió en que te tomaras otra ronda. Te pregunte si estabas segura y dijiste sí. "Absolutamente segura"— me recordó Luffy con tono burlón.

En realidad, solo tenía un vago recuerdo de haber llegado a casa anoche en taxi. Y el rostro atónito de Vivi cuando abrí la puerta.

—Dios mío… voy a hacer una estadística— gemí, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el pupitre—seré una de esas alcohólicas que tiran su vida por la ventana.  
—¿No crees que podrías estar exagerando un poquito?— rió él— Soltarte el pelo de vez en cuando no es el fin del mundo.

Pues a mí sí me lo parecía. Nunca había estado más cerca de llamar a la universidad y decir que estaba enferma.

—Si supieras lo mal que me encuentro no dirías eso.  
—Pero ayer eras muy divertida— dijo Luffy, aunque eso no me consolaba en absoluto— Fuiste la alegría del bar hasta que conseguí meterte en un taxi.  
—Si seguro.  
—No, en serio. Anoche lo pasé mejor que hace mucho tiempo. Creo que me va a gustar eso de salir contigo.  
—No pienso salir nunca más.  
—Tendrás que hacerlo. ¿Cómo si no vamos a dejar claro lo enamorados que estamos?

Con mucho cuidado, levante la cabeza del pupitre y lo mire, guiñando los ojos.

—Por favor, dime que lo de anoche fue un mal sueño.  
—¡Desde luego que no! Hicimos un trato… de hecho, brindamos por ello varias veces. Y, por cierto, me he encontrado con Ace en el pasillo y le he preguntado si podía ir contigo a una fiesta el viernes en su casa.  
—¿Qué?-horrorizada, me erguí de golpe… y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.  
—Nuestro plan no va a funcionar si te escondes —dijo Luffy, sentándose al borde del escritorio y, a propósito, tirando unos papeles. Pero yo me encontraba tan mal que ni siquiera me molesté en ordenarlos- Sanji estará en la fiesta.  
—Oh, no… ¿qué ha dicho Ace? Debe haberse quedado horrorizado.  
—No, en absoluto. Se ha llevado una sorpresa, claro, pero ha dicho que enamorarme de ti podría ser lo más sensato que haya hecho en mi vida.

Entro el profesor y ya no pude decir nada. Paso la clase, me dolía la cabeza cada vez que el profesor decía una palabra, sentía que mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. Paso el receso y me quede también en el salón, media dormida….

A la salida camine despacio, llegue y pedí permiso de faltar en mi pequeño trabajo.

—¡Claro, Nami-chan! — Me contesto la dueña, tan amable como siempre— descansa— esbozo una sonrisa.  
—Gracias… Tsun-san— y como pude, se la devolví.

Trate de descansar en el sofá antes de que llegara Luffy.

Se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta y desperté, me sentí mucho mejor, me había hecho falta más sueño…

—Adelante.  
—¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?, venga, iré a preparar un café y…— dijo sacando una bolsa de su espalda— ¿qué tal unos donuts? — rio, me sonrió y se fue directo a preparar los cafés.

Curiosamente, después del café me sentía algo mejor. Me seguía doliendo la cabeza, pero al menos no tenía la impresión de que fuera a desprenderse de mi cuello.

Y empezamos con la tutoría, yo aún media dormida, Luffy intento despertarme moviendo el jarrón de la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros.

—No me tortures —le suplique— Pensé que estabas enamorado de mí.  
—Eso es cierto. Debería hacer un gesto romántico para demostrarte lo que significas para mí. Por ejemplo, colocar mis libros por orden alfabético o usar una regla para ordenar mis lápices.  
—¿Por qué no dejas de moverte un poco? — lo interrumpí yo, pero él se puso a jugar con mi calculadora.  
—Aja, veo que te encuentras mejor.  
—No, de eso nada, soy una mujer enferma. No podría soportar nada más.

Apenas había terminado la frase cuando "_nada más_" apareció por la puerta en forma de mi madre.

—¡Nami, cariño!  
—¡Mamá!

Luffy miro de una a otra boquiabierto.

—¿Mamá?

Era lógico que quedase de piedra porque nadie cree que es mi madre. No parece para nada que tenga cuarenta años. Lleva el pelo largo, un lindo color violeta y tiene una expresión de eterna felicidad. Nunca la he visto con una gota de maquillaje, lleva sandalias y falditas de flores y hay algo casi infantil en ella.

Aunque es una persona muy espiritual, no está por encima de los halagos y la sonrisa que le dedico a Luffy era definitivamente coqueta.

—Espero no haber interrumpido.  
—No, claro que no— dijo él, estrechando su mano— soy Monkey D. Luffy.  
—Soy Bellemere— se presentó ella.

Los dos sonreían, encantados, y pensé que era el momento de parar aquella escenita.

—No te esperaba, mamá.  
—Pero si te dije que tenía intenciones de venir a visitarte.

Sí, me había dicho algo, pero lo recordé demasiado tarde.

—No sabía que fueras a venir tan pronto.  
—Ha sido un impulso.

¿Cuándo no había sido un impulso? Me pregunte yo.

—Estábamos compartiendo energía la otra noche cuando todos tuvimos la misma idea. Fue una coincidencia extraordinaria. Nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros ángeles de la guarda estaban diciendo que siguiéramos el camino de Londres… ¡y aquí estamos!  
—¿Y la tienda? —le pregunté yo, con el corazón encogido.

Hace un par de años mi madre había decidido abrir una tienda _new age_ en Tauntony yo, contenta de que tuviera un trabajo, la ayudé con el tema práctico del préstamo, el alquiler y todo lo demás. Estuvo muy entusiasmada durante un tiempo, pero no había vuelto a contarme nada. Evidentemente, ahora estaba interesada en alguna otra cosa.

—Esto es más importante, Nami —me dijo— hemos estado caminando entre dos mundos y la Tierra nos necesita desesperadamente. Sólo canalizando la energía y dejando que la divina voluntad fluya a través de nosotros podemos ayudarla a curar.  
—He leído que hay una línea de energía hasta el palacio de Buckingham —dijo Luffy, aparentemente interesado— ¿Es verdad?  
—Sí lo es —asintió mi madre, mirándolo con cara de aprobación.

Yo enterré la cara entre las manos. Mi resaca había vuelto y ahora con venganza. No podía lidiar con mi madre en aquel momento y desearía que Luffy dejase de animarla. Mientras tanto, mi madre se volvió hacia mí.

—Tienes el aura muy nublada, cariño. ¿No has estado usando los cristales que te envié? Si tuviese algo de jade conmigo… eso calma mucho la irritabilidad.  
—No estoy irritable, mamá. Es que me duele la cabeza.  
—Siento que tu energía está desequilibrada. Tienes que realinear tus chakras.  
—Sí, claro, lo haré. Mira, mamá, me alegro mucho de verte, pero ahora tenemos que seguir estudiando —dije yo, impaciente— ¿Quieres que nos veamos esta noche?

Mi madre hizo una mueca.

—Es que Dadan va a hacer una regresión esta noche y sus viajes espirituales son siempre tan interesantes —suspiró, mirando a Luffy— La última vez renació como una de las criadas de Cleopatra. Me abrió los ojos, en serio.  
—Entonces es lógico que no quiera perdérselo —dijo él, aparentemente serio— ¿Por qué no comemos juntos?  
—No, yo… —empecé a decir, pero ni Luffy ni mi madre estaban escuchando.  
—Hay un restaurante vegetariano en la esquina y creo que es muy bueno.

Por qué conocía Luffy un restaurante vegetariano nunca lo sabré, pero así era. Y antes de que me diese cuenta de lo que pasaba estábamos tomando tofu, ragout de judías con brotes de soja y arroz al vapor. Mi madre, le contaba historias de mi infancia mientras yo miraba con tristeza mi zumo de zanahoria, añorando un martini. O dos.

—Era una niña tan graciosa, siempre preocupada por todo. Genzo y yo solíamos decir que sus primeras palabras serían: ¿ya han pagado la factura de la luz? — rió mi madre  
—Genzo era mi padre —le expliqué— Murió cuando yo tenía nueve años.  
—Era un hombre muy espiritual. Sé que debería alegrarme de que haya pasado a un plano superior, pero sigo echándolo de menos a veces. Estábamos en total armonía, física y espiritualmente.  
—Pues tuvo mucha suerte —sonrió Luffy— Es muy raro encontrar a tu alma gemela.  
—Lo sé y me alegro mucho de que Nami también la haya encontrado contigo.


	7. Entrevista Pt1

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo de Amor Opuesto con la conversación que se quedo con la mama de Nami, se me hizo imposible subirlo antes, gomene :c**

Capitulo 7

Yo levanté la mirada de los brotes de alfalfa, atónita.

-Mamá, me parece que te equivocas. Luffy solo es mi pupilo, le doy clases… fuera de la universidad-

Naturalmente, daba igual lo que dijera.

-Sus colores son muy fuertes -siguió mi madre, como si no me hubiera oído-Veo mucho amarillo a tu alrededor.

-¿Y eso es bueno? -preguntó Luffy, como si estuviera de verdad interesado.

-Buenísimo. El amarillo es un color cálido y tiene que ver con la personalidad, con el ego-

-Ah, ahora entiendo que tengas tanto -repliqué yo, pero Luffy me dio un codazo.

-Tengo la impresión de que tu madre me entiende de verdad-

-El amarillo muestra cómo nos sentimos sobre nosotros mismos y sobre los demás. Dice que eres una persona positiva y segura de ti misma-

-Y tú pensando que era como los demás… -rió Luffy- ¿Y Nami?

-Nami tiene un aura fría -contestó mi madre- Hay mucho índigo y azul. Eso significa que es valiente, seria y sacrificada, pero también amable y práctica.

Luffy me dio un empujoncito con el brazo.

-Seguro que te gustaría ser como yo.

-Creo que hacen muy buena pareja -dijo mi madre.

-¿Por qué hacemos buena pareja? El azul y el amarillo son muy diferentes -protesté yo-

-Pero cuando los unes sale el verde, que es el color del equilibrio y la armonía -sonrió ella- El verde tiene que ver con el chakra del corazón. Cuando se trata de dar y recibir amor, es la combinación perfecta-

-Gracias por no reírte de ella, Luffy-le dije cuando mi madre se marchó a su "regresión nocturna", tocando el péndulo de cristal que me había dado antes de irse-Sé que es un poco rara, pero…

-Es tan sincera que es imposible que no me gustase -me interrumpió él-¿Por qué no me iba a gustar una persona enamorada de la vida como ella?-

Nunca había hablado con Sanji sobre mi infancia. Tenía la impresión de que las cosas que decía mi madre lo harían salir corriendo y me sentí absurdamente agradecida con Luffy por ver su lado bueno.

-Debió ser horrible para ti perder a tu padre cuando eras tan pequeña. ¿Lo echabas de menos?-

-No mucho, la verdad -contesté yo-Entonces vivíamos en una comuna y había mucha gente alrededor. Además, no se nos permitía estar tristes. Teníamos que ser felices porque había ascendido a un plano superior -le expliqué, sacudiendo la cabeza-Pero fue mucho más difícil para mi madre. Se querían mucho y creo que se lanzó de cabeza a este lado espiritual de las cosas para poder superarlo. Mi madre no entiende muy bien la realidad y a veces me vuelve loca, pero al menos es feliz –suspiré-Además, ¿quién soy yo para decir en qué debería creer?-

-No te imagino en una comuna -dijo Luffy

-Yo la odiaba, pero la verdad es que era el mejor sitio posible para mi madre. Al menos así no tenía que preocuparse por el día a día-

-¿No tenía que preocuparse de pagar la factura de la luz?-

-Exactamente. Mis padres eran un desastre con el dinero y no se preocupaban de esas cosas… por eso nos cortaban la luz todos los meses. A ellos les parecía gracioso que yo me preocupase tanto, pero si no me hubiera encargado de las cosas prácticas no lo habría hecho nadie-

-Parece que eran todo lo contrario a mis padres -dijo Luffy, mientras esperábamos en un semáforo- Los dos han estado siempre obsesionados por la seguridad económica. Pensaban que mientras nos enviasen a los mejores colegios y nos dieran todo lo que queríamos habían cumplido su labor como padres -suspiró- Bueno, no sé, somos una generación muy desagradecida, ¿no crees? Mis padres hicieron lo que pudieron, como los tuyos. No es culpa suya que nosotros quisiéramos otra cosa. Los míos me volvían loco, como tu madre te vuelve loca a ti, pero eso no significa que no los quiera. La verdad es que aun sigo buscando su aprobación, ¿sino porque todavía estoy estudiando?-

-Al menos lo estás intentando -dije yo- Mi madre estaría encantada si dejase de estudiar para dedicarme a buscar ángeles-

En ese momento pasábamos frente a una hamburguesería y el olor de la carne a la barbacoa hizo que Luffy se detuviera.

-Mmmm, comida basura. ¿Sigues teniendo hambre?

-¿Qué? ¿Después de esos deliciosos brotes de alfalfa? ¿Cómo puedes preguntar?- Pedimos dos hamburguesas para llevar y nos sentamos en los escalones de la National Gallery, frente a la plaza de Trafalgar. Era un día de febrero. Y yo me sentía mucho mejor que unas horas antes. Aún estaba un poco mareada, pero ya no me dolía la cabeza. Tal vez el cristal de mi madre funcionaba de verdad.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Luffy cuando abrí la hamburguesa.

-No me gusta el pepinillo-contesté, buscando un sitio para tirarlo

-Trae, dámelo a mí -murmuró él, poniéndolo en su hamburguesa

-¿Lo ves? Ya somos como una pareja de verdad-

Ojalá no me hubiese recordado la absurda farsa en la que nos habíamos embarcado por la noche. No podía creer que hubiera aceptado. De hecho, seguía esperando que Luffy dijera que todo era una broma.

-¿De verdad le has dicho a Ace que estábamos saliendo juntos?-

-No -contestó él- Le he dicho que estábamos locamente enamorados-

Yo quería apartar la mirada, pero mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos y era como si de repente me hubiera quedado sin aire. Me sentía mareada pero centrada al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación muy extraña. Notaba la frialdad de los escalones de piedra, la brisa en la cara y el olor de la hamburguesa que tenía en la mano. Por fin, conseguí apartar la mirada, pero tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar mientras observaba a los turistas haciendo fotografías a la estatua de Nelson y las palomas que alzaron el vuelo en ese momento… pero mirase donde mirase lo que veía era la cara de Luffy, como si estuviera impresa bajo mis párpados; su sonrisa, su mandíbula, las arruguitas que tenía alrededor de los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo me era tan familiar? ¿Cuándo había contado las arruguitas que tenía alrededor de los ojos? Intenté desesperadamente conjurar la imagen de Sanji, pero no sirvió de nada.

¿Qué ha dicho Ace? -le pregunté -¿Te ha creído?

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a creerme?-

-Debes admitir que somos una pareja muy extraña-

-A tu madre no se lo ha parecido -me recordó Luffy

-Mi madre cree que las hadas bailan alrededor de las flores al amanecer. La palabra "extraño" no entra en su vocabulario-

-Pues tampoco Ace ha parecido sorprendido -dijo él- Bueno, salvo de que tú pudieras haberte enamorado de mí. Parece pensar que eres demasiado sensata como para hacer algo así. Evidentemente, nunca te ha visto tomando martinis-

Yo noté que me ardían las mejillas. Nunca volvería a probar un martini en toda mivida.

-Pensé que lo que le sorprendería es que tú te hubieras enamorado de mí. Luffy se encogió de hombros-

-Sospecho que le preocupa que te haga daño porque sabe que no soy de los que sientan la cabeza. Y cuando me dejes por Sanji seguramente se sentirá aliviado-

.

.

.

La entrevista de Galley La tendría lugar una semana después.

Luffy vivía en una de esas casas de ladrillo y puertas decolores con las que yo siempre había soñado. Esa mañana, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para admirar la belleza de la calle o los alféizares llenos de flores. Me sentía ridículamente nerviosa mientras llegaba a la puerta, pintada de rojo, y no sabía por qué. Bueno, no, eso no es verdad. Sí sabía por qué. Era por aquella farsa en la que había acordado tomar parte. Era increíble que me hubiese dejado convencer, una locura. Y no saldría bien, además. Debería aceptar que Sanji no quería saber nada de mí y seguir adelante con mi vida. Pero en lugar de eso estaba comprometida a fingirme la novia de Monkey D. Luffy y era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Y le había dicho a Ace que estábamos enamorados… Sólo imaginar esa conversación hacía que me marease.

Luffy había agarrado mi mano en el salón, yo sabia que solo lo estaba haciendo para que todos vieran y empezaran a contarlo por ahí… cosa que habían hecho, por supuesto. Llevaba cinco minutos en clase y las chicas me mandaban papelitos exigiendo saber que pasaba, y Vivi me mando un mensaje de texto.

Pero eso había sido el dia anterior y no tenia ninguna razón para seguir sintiendo ese cosquilleo en la mano, ninguna razón para estar tensa.

Y, sin embargo, lo estaba.

En fin, no tenia sentido pensar en ello, llame al timbre de la casa de Luffy y apareció tan sonriente como siempre. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa, los pies descalzos, el pelo alborotado.

-Hola -le dije, horrorizada al notar que me temblaba la voz.

-Hola -dijo él. Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo me dio un beso en los labios. Fue un roce breve, la clase de beso que un hombre como Monkey D. Luffy le habría dado a cientos de mujeres en su vida, pero a mí se me aceleró el corazón. Te juro que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se puso de punta.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Nada, meterme en el personaje -contestó él, alegremente- No había pensado en los beneficios de promocionar la imagen de Galley La hasta ahora. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sería tan fácil hacer feliz a mi hermano? Pasa y verás dónde estamos teniendo nuestra tórrida aventura-

"No podremos apartar las manos el uno del otro", recordé que me había dicho. "En cuanto entremos empezaré a besarte y tu me devolverás los besos. Te apoyarás en el quicio de la puerta y tirarás de mí". Ahora no podía dejar de mirar la puerta e imaginar cómo sería sentir la dura madera en la espada, el peso del cuerpo de Luffy, su boca en la mía, sus manos ardientes y ansiosas…Tuve que tragar saliva mientras miraba alrededor. Aunque no era fácil disimular, no iba a dejar que viese cuánto me había afectado ese beso.

No era una casa grande, pensé, pero había ampliado la cocina con una pared de cristal.

-Bonita casa-

-No puedo decir que yo haya tenido nada que ver, estaba así cuando la compré. Quería un sitio en el que no hubiera que hacer obras-

-Ni limpiar, por lo visto -murmuré yo, paseando por el salón, donde las motas de polvo estaban por el aire. Podría haber sido una habitación preciosa, pero había cosas tiradas por todas partes: un sombrero viejo colgado del respaldo de una silla, el sofá lleno de periódicos, libros sobre las mesas y en el suelo, tazas sucias, latas de cerveza vacías…  
-¿Cómo demonios puedes encontrar nada aquí?-

-Tengo un sistema -dijo Luffy

-Y, evidentemente, no incluye poner cada cosa en su sitio- Él hizo una mueca.

-No tiene sentido hacer eso. Sólo vengo aquí a dormir cuando llego de algún viaje-

-Qué pena -murmuré yo- A mí me encantaría vivir en un sitio como éste. De hecho, es la casa de mis sueños-

-¿Para la que estás ahorrando?-

Las posibilidades de que yo pudiera ahorrar el dinero suficiente como para comprar una casa así eran tan remotas que me dio la risa.

-Estoy ahorrando para comprar un estudio y tendré suerte si puedo pagarlo. Pero si no gano la lotería nunca podré comprar una casa como ésta -le dije, mirando alrededor -Pintaría la puerta de color azul y tendría flores en todas las ventanas-

-¿Qué le pasa al color rojo?-

-Nada, pero cuando era pequeña soñaba con una casa que tuviera la puerta azul, así que juré que si algún día compraba una tendría la puerta de ese color. Sería muy luminosa y tendría el suelo de madera brillante y todo estaría ordenado… como podría estarlo esta casa si no fueras tan desastroso-

-A mí me parece cómoda-

-Sí, bueno, cómoda o no, vamos a tener que arreglarla un poco antes de que aparezcan Perona y el fotógrafo. Pero cuando iba a apartar los periódicos que había sobre el sofá, Luffy sujetó mi mano.

-¡Estate quieta! Si empiezas a ordenar nunca encontraré nada. Pensé que la idea era que los lectores me vieran en mi propia casa…

-No, la idea es que los lectores vean cómo podrían ser sus vidas si comprasen en Galley La-le recordé yo-Tú deberías saber cómo funcionan estas cosas. Hay que crear una imagen, no mostrar la realidad-

Sin hacer caso de sus protestas, recogí todas las copas que pude encontrar para llevarlas a la cocina. Me alegraba tener algo que hacer porque así podía disfrazar mis nervios con actividad.

-Tendremos que ofrecerles un café, digo yo. ¿Tienes café?-

-Por algún sitio… -Luffy depositó una pila de periódicos sobre una silla y abrió la nevera. Era la nevera típico de un adolescente de las películas de Hollywood: Colas medio abiertas, una caja de pizza… que asco.

-Debe haber una cafetera por aquí…-Estaba en el fregadero, sucia, y yo no quería ni pensar el tiempo que debía llevar allí. Arrugando la nariz, tomé el estropajo y me dispuse a fregar la cafetera y las tazas.

-¿Cómo está el resto de la casa? -le pregunté después.

-Aún no he terminado de deshacer las maletas -contestó Luffy mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio."No he terminado" era decir poco. Había ropa tirada por todas partes, junto con objetos que debían ser esenciales cuando uno tenía que abrirse paso a través de la selva: una mosquitera, un machete, repelente para insectos de tamaño industrial… Apenas se podía adivinar que era una habitación amplia, con pocos muebles pero de estilo, y dominada por una invitadora cama de la que yo aparté la mirada rápidamente. Luffy, sin embargo, no parecía tener esos problemas.

-Ahí es donde hacemos el amor apasionadamente… la mayoría de las veces. Claro que también están la ducha y el sofá… ¿y recuerdas aquella vez en la mesa de la cocina?-

-No suena muy higiénico -repliqué- Además, yo nunca haría eso-

-Lo harías si yo te gustase de verdad-

-Afortunadamente para ti, no estoy interesada-

**El proximo capitulo... Luffy tratara de hacer a Nami menos seria.. a su manera. xD ¡LIME! Esperenlo ;)**

**Y la plaza Trafalgar si existe, busquenla en Google **


	8. Entrevista Pt2

—_Ahí es donde hacemos el amor apasionadamente… la mayoría de las veces. Claro que también están la ducha y el sofá… ¿y recuerdas aquella vez en la mesa de la cocina?_

—_No suena muy higiénico —repliqué— Además, yo nunca haría eso._

—_Lo harías si yo te gustase de verdad._

—_Afortunadamente para ti, no estoy interesada._

* * *

_Capítulo 8. Entrevista pt. 2_

* * *

—No le digas eso a los de Galley La—replicó Luffy, tan burlón como siempre— arruinarías mi reputación.

—No creo que les interese nuestra vida sexual.

—Nami, ¿en qué mundo vives? Eso es exactamente en lo que están interesados. Son periodistas y se dedican a los famosos. Te lo digo en serio, a Perona no le interesará nada mi cerebro.

—Se supone que en la entrevista debes dar la imagen de un potencial hombre de familia, no la de un sex symbol.

—Pero el sexo es una parte importante de la vida y no queremos que piensen que no somos compatibles en todos los sentidos.

—Sí, bueno, vamos a concentrarnos en otro tipo de compatibilidades —dije yo, cerrando la puerta— Esperemos que no quieran entrar aquí.

Ansiosa por alejarme del dormitorio, bajé al salón a toda prisa.

—Vamos a tener que hacer algo con esta habitación.

—¿Por qué?

—No es sólo que esté hecha un desastre, es que está claro que aquí no vive una mujer.

Obligué a Luffy a ordenar un poco, aunque creo que lo tiró todo en otra habitación, mientras yo pasaba la aspiradora. Cuando terminamos no había quedado mal, aunque incluso a mí me parecía que estaba demasiado vacío.

—Podrías poner unas flores o un par de cojines —sugerí— ¿Crees que tengo tiempo de ir a comprarlos antes de que lleguen?

—¿Cojines? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

—Un par de cojines quedarían bien.

—Los cojines son el principio del fin— insistió él— Lo siguiente sería comprar velas aromáticas y planchar las sábanas.

—Las sábanas son mucho más agradables cuando están planchadas —señalé yo. Pero Luffy me miró, incrédulo.

—He visto lo que les pasaba a mis amigos: conocen a una chica fabulosa, lo pasan en grande y luego un día te das la vuelta y hay un cojín en el sofá. Y sabes que es el principio del fin. Puedes contar los días hasta que llegue la invitación de boda.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Qué hombre tan irritante.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo no estamos casados. Pero tendrás que mirarme como si estuvieras considerando la idea de comprar cojines, por lo menos.

—Sí, creo que eso lo puedo hacer.

Algo en su tono hizo que levantase la mirada. En sus ojos negros había un brillo de burla… y de algo más. Algo que me dejó sin aire y que volvió a ponerme nerviosa.

—¿No deberías ir a cambiarte?

—¿Para qué? Quieren verme en mi casa, ¿no? Pues así es como estoy en casa.

—Sí, bueno, pero podrías hacer un pequeño esfuerzo. ¡Ni siquiera llevas zapatos, Luffy! Es como si te hubieras levantado de la cama ahora mismo —repliqué yo.

Y luego hice una mueca, deseando no haber mencionado la cama.

—Eso es lo que queremos que piensen. Y ahora que lo dices, creo que eres tú quien deber hacer algo con su aspecto.

—¿Por qué? —murmuré, mirándome en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea.

Vivi y yo habíamos pasado horas la noche anterior eligiendo la ropa que iba a ponerme para la entrevista. Tenía que ser lo bastante sexy como para que creyeran que era la novia de Luffy, pero al mismo tiempo debía dar la imagen elegante y profesional que se esperaba de una novia de alguien cuyo falso novio era el hijo del jefe de Galley La.

—No debes ponerte negro o blanco cerca de la cara porque en las fotografías no queda bien —me había dicho Vivi— Debes tener una imagen informal, sofisticada y elegante… llena de color, pero seria.

Al final habíamos elegido un pantalón negro y una blusa de seda color cereza que me había comprado en Navidad. Y me había pintado las uñas del color favorito de Vivi: rojo frambuesa. Y una sencilla coleta sujeta con un prendedor. A mí me parecía que estaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa con mi aspecto?

—Estás demasiado… seria —dijo Luffy, tomándome por la cintura.

—Ven aquí.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero que parezca que te acabas de levantar de la cama. Como si los dos acabáramos de levantarnos —rió él, quitándome el prendedor del pelo— No deberías esconderlo, es precioso. Ese color tan naranja… se parece a las mandarinas, brilla mucho con el sol, me recuerda al verano y un poco al otoño…

Yo me quedé sin palabras y no sólo por su proximidad, que me estaba mareando. Nadie me había dicho nunca algo así y no quería mirarlo a los ojos para ver si estaba bromeando o no porque temía ponerme aún más nerviosa.

—Muy poético —conseguí decir.

—Pero es aún más bonito cuando lo llevas suelto —Luffy, ignorando mis protestas, me despeinó con los dedos— Pero aquí hay demasiados botones abrochados… y eso no puede ser.

Lenta, deliberadamente, desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la blusa y me miró, sus ojos negros brillantes se fijaron en mi cuello y en mi pecho.

—Sigues pareciendo demasiado seria.

Apenas estaba tocándome, pero yo tenía la lengua pegada al paladar y no habría podido apartarme aunque lo hubiese intentado.

—Yo soy seria.

—Pues entonces tendré que esforzarme un poco más— Luffy inclinó la cabeza para soplar en mi oreja y yo no pude disimular un escalofrío— Sí, creo que esto podría funcionar —murmuró, besando mi cuello. Yo no quería responder, de verdad, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como si otra mujer se hubiera apoderado de mi cuerpo y, sin darme cuenta, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé que me besara…—Menos mal que colaboras —dijo Luffy, que había conseguido desabrochar otro botón al mismo tiempo— Habíamos hablado de lo importante que es hacer que parezca que nos encontramos irresistibles el uno al otro, ¿no?

—Yo creo que ya has desabrochado suficientes botones —conseguí decir, mientras él seguía besando mi cuello.

El roce de su barbilla y nariz, el olor a champú, a hombre limpio, combinado con sus besos, estaba haciendo que me diese vueltas la cabeza. Tal vez por eso no pude resistir cuando me llevó hacia el sofá.

—Muy bien, no más botones— suspiró— Pero yo creo que… aún no tienes… un…aspecto… lo bastante… convincente.

Entre cada palabra me daba un beso en el cuello, en la barbilla, en la nariz. Pero cuando llegó a mi boca me besó hasta dejarme sin aliento. Como estoy siendo sincera, admito que fue una revelación. Nunca me habían besado así, de una manera tan irresistible. Desde luego yo no podía resistirme, de modo que le eché los brazos al cuello.

No porque no supiera dónde iba aquello o qué estábamos haciendo sino porque pensé… bueno, no sé qué pensé. La verdad es que no estaba pensando en absoluto. Estaba sintiendo el calor de sus manos, saboreando su boca, su piel. Escuchando los latidos de mi corazón y mis propios jadeos. Tocando su camisa, tirando de ella para poder tocarlo y maravillándome al notar los músculos de su espalda.

¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba atónita por mi propio abandono y, sin embargo, era incapaz de apartarme. O tal vez no estoy siendo del todo sincera. Me daba cuenta de que una parte de mí me pedía que me apartase de inmediato, pero el cuerpo de Luffy era tan cálido, tan agradable, tan duro mientras me apretaba contra el respaldo del sofá. Y su boca era tan perversamente _sexy_ que decidí ignorar esa parte de mí y deslicé las manos hasta la cremallera de sus vaqueros…Hubo un momento en el que supe que lo lamentaría más tarde y, sin embargo, decidí seguir adelante, dejar que las manos de Luffy me llevasen a sitios que no conocía. Sucumbí a la emoción y al deseo… y si Perona y el fotógrafo no hubieran aparecido en ese momento, quién sabe cómo habríamos terminado. Claro que yo sí lo sé. Lo que no sé es si eso hubiera sido bueno o malo. Pero estoy segura de que lo hubiera pasado de maravilla.

Afortunadamente, sonó el timbre y ese sonido me devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Dios mío, son ellos!

Frenética, intenté abrocharme la blusa mientras me atusaba el pelo con los dedos.

—Tranquilízate, no pasa nada.

Luffy estaba absolutamente sereno. Ni siquiera parecía tener problemas para respirar.

—¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

—No sé tú, pero yo estaba haciendo mi papel… y aunque suene inmodesto, creo que lo he hecho muy bien -sonrió Luffy— Ahora sí pareces una novia enamorada.

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó. Y, sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a la puerta. Un minuto después, Luffy entraba en el salón con Perona y el fotógrafo.

—Hola —dijo ella, sorprendida.

—Hola —la saludé yo, aclarándome la garganta— Soy Nami, la tutora de Luffy.

—Ah, claro —la mirada de Perona estaba clavada en mi blusa y me di cuenta de que, con las prisas, me la había abrochado mal.

—Pero no es sólo mi tutora— dijo Luffy, pasándome un brazo por la cintura.

—Ya veo —sonrió la periodista, levantando una ceja.

—¿Quieren un café? —pregunté a toda prisa, desesperada por salir de la habitación.

—Sí, gracias— Cuando volví con la bandeja, después de abrocharme bien la blusa y arreglarme un poco el pelo, Luffy estaba en el sofá, absolutamente relajado.

—Gracias, cielito —sonrió, poniendo una mano en mi muslo.

¿Cielito? Sentía como si esa mano estuviera haciendo un agujero en mi pantalón y estaba segura de que cuando me lo quitase encontraría la huella de su mano.

—Bueno, Luffy —empezó a decir Perona— Parece que estás haciendo muchos cambios en tu vida. ¿Cuándo empieces a trabajar en Galley La significa que vas a dejar de viajar?

—No, no del todo. Aún tengo compromisos con varios programas de televisión y, además, siento una enorme curiosidad por el mundo. Aún hay muchos sitios maravillosos que me gustaría conocer.

—Ya veo.

—Galley La es parte de mi vida y es hora de que ponga algo de mi parte en lugar de dejárselo todo a mi hermano. Y, además, está Nami— sonrió Luffy, tomando mi mano para llevársela a los labios— Ella lo ha cambiado todo.

—¿Estás pensando en sentar la cabeza? —le preguntó Perona, sin poder disimular su desilusión— Vaya, otro soltero codiciado que desaparece de la lista.

—Me temo que sí —Luffy enredó los dedos con los míos mientras yo hacía todo lo posible por mostrarme serena—Siempre me había dado miedo la idea de sentar cabeza, pero cuando conocí a Nami me di cuenta de que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Debía admitir que era un buen actor. Nadie podría imaginar que unos minutos antes había estado renegando de cojines y compromisos. Y Perona se lo estaba tragando todo mientras yo la miraba con una risa congelada en los labios porque no sabía qué cara poner.

—Eres muy afortunada —me dijo— ¿Sabes que la mitad de las mujeres de este país querrían estar en tu lugar? — Yo me aclaré la garganta.

—Si quieres que te sea sincera, aún estoy sorprendida. Todo es muy reciente.

—Pero estupendo, ¿verdad? —sonrió Luffy, apretando mi mano— Sí, claro. Es estupendo.

Y entonces, curiosamente, no me pareció tan difícil. Durante unos segundos nos miramos el uno al otro y no había nada más que sus ojos negros y los latidos de mi corazón.

—Somos diferentes en muchos sentidos —le dije a Perona— Luffy no es el tipo de hombre del que pensé que pudiera enamorarme, pero resulta que es perfecto para mí.

—¿Entonces no fue amor a primera vista?

—No, qué va. Al principio sólo era… mi pupilo.

—¿Y cómo te enamoraste de él?

Un montón de imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza: Luffy riéndose, Luffy sentado sobre mi pupitre tomándome el pelo, quitándome la crema del donut de los labios o el prendedor del pelo…

—No lo sé. Pero un día lo miré y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

Por desgracia, eso sólo fue el principio. Luego tuve que soportar la sesión de fotos, mirando a Luffy con cara de adoración, dejando que me tocase… tenía los nervios deshechos cuando terminamos. Había intentado evitar salir en las fotografías diciendo que el artículo era sobre Luffy y no sobre mí, pero Perona insistió.

—Nuestros lectores querrán conocer a la afortunada joven que ha convencido a Monkey D. Luffy para que siente la cabeza.

Yo no me sentía nada afortunada cuando terminamos. Estaba agotada por el esfuerzo de fingirme enamorada de Luffy mientras, al mismo tiempo, intentaba convencerlo de que tanto beso y tanto tocamiento no me estaba afectando en absoluto. Pero por fin la sesión de fotos terminó. Los despedimos en la puerta y Luffy se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Muy bien. Prácticamente me has convencido hasta a mí.

—Pues tú no lo has hecho mal. No mentías al decir que eres un buen actor.

—Tú también. Si puedes engañar a una periodista como Perona podrás engañar a Sanji.

¿Por qué me había olvidado de Sanji? me pregunté, incómoda. Él era la razón por la que estaba haciendo esto. Debería haber estado pensando en Sanji toda la mañana, no en la emoción que sentía cuando Luffy me besaba.

—Esperemos que así sea —murmuré, avergonzada—Bueno, será mejor que te de clases, venga… trae tus libros.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? Vamos a comer primero. Deberíamos celebrarlo.

—¿Celebrar qué?

—Que la entrevista ha salido bien. Que estamos promocionando la imagen de Galley La… y no olvidemos nuestro compromiso.

—No estamos comprometidos —le recordé yo

—Bueno, pero es como si lo estuviéramos —sonrió Luffy, poniéndose una chaqueta— Ahora eres oficialmente la mujer que me ha convencido para que siente la cabeza.

—Puede que te haya convencido de eso, pero no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida con un hombre que me llama "cielo".

—Es una palabra cariñosa.

—No me gusta.

—Cómo quieres que te llame?

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre, no te gusta?

—Sí, pero todas las parejas utilizan términos afectuosos…

—Bueno, si no queda más remedio, puedes llamarme cariño.

—No, no, "cariño" es demasiado aburrido para ti. Tú eres mucho más _sexy _de lo que crees y tenemos que hacer que Sanji se dé cuenta. ¿Quieres que te llame amorcito?

—¿Quieres que te dé un puñetazo en la nariz? —repliqué yo.

Luffy soltó una carcajada

—¿Corazón? ¿Bomboncito?

—¿Bomboncito?

—No, tienes razón, no te pega. ¿Qué tal "guapetona"?

—Venga, por favor…

—¡Ah, ya lo sé! Es perfecto para ti y tiene que ver con los pasteles… ¡Bollito de Crema!

—¡No te atreverás!

—Bollito de Crema entonces —rió Luffy, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada— ¿Y tú cómo vas a llamarme?

—Creo que es mejor que no te lo diga —repliqué yo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que leen mi fic.**


	9. Un pequeño encuentro

_Capitulo 9 Un pequeño encuentro_

**Si, hubo un error mio je.. Dije que Ace haría una fiesta, obvio es de negocios esa fiesta y gente importante va, Sanji también es medio importante, pero el si se comporta como alguien sensato, no como Luffy, por eso ira. Pero dije el viernes y la entrevista se paso una semana :s Pero… que ya supe como arreglarlo ;) disfruten el cap. :D**

Luffy solo sonrio, mientras tomaba mi mano.

-venga, bollito de crema, vamos a comer algo. Si no quieres celebrar nuestro compromiso, vamos a celebrar que hace un dia estupendo. ¿Qué mas razones necesitamos?-

Yo intenté imaginar a Sanji sugiriendo que celebrásemos que hacía un buen día, pero era imposible. No porque fuera un aguafiestas. Sanji celebraría haber sacado un diez en un examen, que todo el salón haya tenido buenas notas, que el director nos haya felicitado por eso… ¿pero un dia de sol? No.

Y si fuera a celebrar algo lo planearía con anticipación, prepararía una buena comida, el champan mas caro; no solo rondaría por ahí buscando un restaurante como lo hacia Luffy.

Pero eso era lo que me gustaba de Sanji, me recordé. Me gustaba porque no era espontáneo, porque era la clase de hombre que planeaba las cosas de manera sensata y jamás lo dejaría todo sólo porque salía el sol. Y porque no se portaba de manera espontánea como hacían mi madre y Luffy.

Por otro lado, debía admitir que disfruté del almuerzo. Aunque tal vez tuvo algo que ver que tomase una copa de vino. No estoy acostumbrada a beber durante el día y noté que me reía más de lo habitual en mí.

Tal vez de alivio porque la entrevista había terminado. Tal vez por el sol.

O tal vez porque Luffy estaba conmigo, haciéndome sentir que no querría estar en ningún otro sitio o con ninguna otra persona. Después de meses sintiéndome agradecida por el tiempo que me dedicaba Sanji era una sensación nueva para mí ser el centro de atención. Poca cosa, ya lo sé, pero cuando estaba con Luffy sentía que me miraba de verdad, que me escuchaba, que le interesaba todo lo que decía.

De hecho, me sentía un poco rara. No sé si era por el alcohol o por los besos y las caricias durante la entrevista, pero era como si todos mis sentidos estuviesen alerta y no podía dejar de mirar a Luffy mientras leía la carta.

Yo debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pero no podía dejar de mirar sus manos sujetando la carta, las arruguitas alrededor de sus labios… se me quedó la garganta seca al recordar sus besos y cómo se los había devuelto, con qué pasión.

¿Qué pensaría Luffy?

Por otro lado, no habían sido besos reales, ¿no? No habían significado nada. Luffy había dejado claro que sólo me besaba porque estaba haciendo el papel y tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo. Sí, lo sé, no era exactamente así, pero una tiene su orgullo. O tal vez debería olvidarme del asunto y no mencionarlo nunca más. Seguía debatiéndome cuando Luffy levantó la cabeza.

-¿Has decido lo que quieres tomar? No sé tú, pero tantos besos me han abierto el apetito-

Ya que había sacado el tema pensé que era el momento de dejar clara mi posición.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado antes. Entiendo por qué me has besado, pero…-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Claro -dije- Sé que ha funcionado, pero espero que no haya necesidad de repetirlo-

-No, en eso no estamos de acuerdo, Bollito de Crema. Yo espero que sí haya que repetirlo porque me gusta mucho besarte. ¿A ti no?-

-Debemos recordar lo que estamos haciendo… y no me llames Bollito de Crema-

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta -dijo Luffy, con una provocativa sonrisa- Mira, no te preocupes, no he olvidado que es sólo para recuperar a Sanji-

-Y para promocionar Galley La-añadí yo- Por no hablar de espantar a Hancock-

-Todas causas muy nobles -asintió él-Pero ya que estamos interpretando esta farsa yo creo que deberíamos disfrutarla. No pareceríamos una pareja muy convincente si no nos tocásemos. Las parejas se tocan-

Sanji nunca me había tocado en público. Claro que nosotros nunca habíamos sido una pareja de verdad.

-Muy bien, pero sólo cuando sea absolutamente necesario-

-Sólo cuando sea necesario -asintió- Pero ahora vamos a comer-

Después de eso pude relajarme un poco. Supongo que la copa de vino me ayudó, claro. No sé de qué hablamos… de tonterías, creo.

Al dia siguiente llegue, temprano como siempre y despues de mi, Luffy, no tan tarde como siempre.

-hola-dijo

-hola-

En ese momento iban entrando Ace y Sanji, Luffy me tomo de la mano y se me subió la sangre a las mejillas. Ace se acerco a nosotros.. junto con Sanji. ¿Por qué?.

-Hola Luffy-dijo Ace.

-hola Ace-dijo Luffy-hemos hecho la entrevista y a resultado fabulosa, Nami hizo un buen trabajo promocionando Galley La-

Y ojala no me hubiera mencionado porque cuando Ace me miro tuve que tragar saliva.

-asombroso-

-¿a que si?- sonrio Luffy, pasándome un brazo por los hombros-eso le estaba diciendo-

-bien, me voy-dijo Ace y le hizo una seña a Sanji para que lo siguiera.

Tome un espejo de mi bolso y me mire la cara, ¡tenia ojeras! Ayer nos habíamos quedado hasta muy tarde y no me había visto.

-estoy horrible-dije, mirándome todavía en el espejo.

-tonterias, estas fantástica. No podría habernos salido mejor si lo hubiéramos preparado. ¿has visto la cara de Sanji?-

-si, estaba horrorizado-

-no estaba horrorizado, estaba asombrado-dijo el- ha visto lo que podría tener si no fuera tan tonto. Y no le ha gustado nada que te tocase-

-¿y tu como sabes eso?-

-son cosas de hombres. En serio, Nami, nuestro plan esta funcionando-

Sé que debería estar encantada, pero pasé el resto de la tarde sintiéndome rara, incómoda. No podía concentrarme en nada y no era justo que Luffy estuviera tan tranquilo.

Una cosa de hombres, como él había dicho. Luffy estaba encantado de besarme o de comer conmigo mientras en el horizonte no existiera la posibilidad de un compromiso alargo plazo.

"No soy de los que sientan la cabeza", había dicho. Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, de modo que no había ninguna razón para que tales palabras me hicieran sentir triste o deprimida…Y me dije a mí misma que no debía ser tan boba.

De modo que allí estábamos, en aquella ridícula situación, estudiando en la mañana y en la tarde juntos fingiendo estar enamorados por las noches cuando acudíamos a algún evento.

Cada vez que lo pensaba me preguntaba qué me había poseído para aceptar tan absurda idea. Fueron unos días extraños, pero lo más curioso es que después de un tiempo empezó a parecerme normal. No podía entender por qué los demás no se daban cuenta de que todo era una farsa, pero la verdad es que parecieron aceptarlo como algo natural.

La primera noche que salimos juntos como pareja, y como olvidarlo, era en casa de Ace el viernes pasado. Claro, también me di cuenta de cuantas ex tenia Luffy y me alegré de no haber hecho algo tan absurdo como preguntarme si esos besos habrían significado algo para él.

Aun así, estaba nerviosa. Todo era extraño para mí y me sentía incómoda con un vestido que me había prestado Vivi y que era más corto de lo que a mí me gustaba.

-Estás demasiado tensa -me dijo Luffy al oído-Se supone que deberías estar relajada.

-Cualquiera estaría tenso al conocer a tus ex novias. Todas están preguntándose qué haces conmigo-

-Sus novios no se lo preguntan -dijo él, pasando una mano por mi brazo.-Estás guapísima.

-Deja de tocarme-

-Eres mi novia y no puedo apartar las manos de ti -me recordó Luffy.

-Evidentemente, tienes el mismo problema con tus ex novias. He notado que también a ellas las tocas-

-No me digas que estás celosa, Bollito de Crema-

-Sería absurdo estar celosa, ¿no? Sólo es una farsa. Pero si fuera tu novia de verdad no me gustaría que fueses tan cariñoso con ellas-

-Sólo estoy saludando a mis viejas amigas-

-Yo puedo saludar a un amigo sin meterle la lengua hasta la garganta-dije yo, molesta-

-Estás exagerando, Nami… —empezó a decir él. Pero, de repente, su expresión cambió- ¿Ves lo que yo estoy viendo?

Yo giré la cabeza y, al hacerlo, me encontré con Boa Hancock abrazada a un chico cuyo rostro me resultaba familiar, tal vez de verlo en televisión. Era muy guapo, pero bastante soso.

-Se llama Eustass Kid-me explicó Luffy-Es una estrella en ascenso…afortunadamente para él. Al menos podrá pagar los platos que rompa Hancock…

-Viene hacia aquí -lo interrumpí yo.

Hancock había abandonado a su amigo y Luffy me pasó un brazo por la cintura a toda prisa.

-Cariño, ¿dónde te habías metido? -exclamó ella, ignorándome por completo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-En Perú -contestó él.

-¿Para qué? -sonrió Hammock, mirando alrededor

- Esto es aburridísimo, ¿verdad? Nos vamos todos a una discoteca y quiero que vengas-

-No esta noche no. Voy a llevar a Nami a casa. Te acuerdas de Nami, ¿verdad?-

Hancock me miró entonces por primera vez, como si fuera algo desagradable que se le hubiera quedado pegado en el zapato.

-No-

Qué encantadora, pensé yo.

-Soy compañera y la tutora de Luffy-

-Y mucho más que eso -dijo él.

Hancock miró de uno a otro.

-¿namizow… o como se llame y tú?-

-Nami -sonrió él.

La joven soltó una carcajada.

-Tú y tu tutora. No es un poquito cliché, ¿cariño?-

-Eso es lo bueno de los clichés, que a menudo contienen una gran verdad -contestó Luffy.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… -Hancock, que no estaba convencida en absoluto, le metió la lengua en la oreja como si yo no estuviera allí

- Pero cuando te aburras, llámame…¿qué haces? -

Yo me había interpuesto entre Luffy y ella, pisándole y tirándole mi copa de champán en el vestido al mismo tiempo. Fue un gesto muy práctico, si me perdonas la inmodestia. Sutil, pero efectivo.

-Cuánto lo siento -me disculpé, sin la menor sinceridad- Perdona, ha sido sin querer-

Hammock se debatía entre montar un escándalo o callarse, pero al final se limitó a fulminarme con la mirada y besar a Luffy.

-¡Menuda cara tiene! -exclamé cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Sí, pero tú has ganado ese asalto-rió Luffy- Has interpretado muy bien a la novia celosa, Nami. No sabía que fueras tan buena actriz-

-No sé si la he convencido -suspiré yo-Está claro que no se ha creído que seamos novios-

-¿No? Pues no sé por qué. Claro que si estuvieras un poco más relajada…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo para que parezcas menos una bibliotecaria que se ha colado en una orgía. A mí no me importa, pero los demás podrían preguntarse por qué estás tan nerviosa-

-Tal vez piensen que soy tímida-

-Esta noche puedes ser tímida, pero la próxima vez que salgamos tienes que relajarte un poco-

-¿Y cómo lo hago?-

-No lo sé, me lo pensaré. Pero, aparte de Hammock, todo el mundo parecía aceptar nuestra relación con toda naturalidad-

Hasta Tashigi la sub jefa del grupo, que también la admire por su perspicacia me dijo que hacíamos buena pareja. Y también me dijo que despues de la universidad se iria a trabajar a New York, y que estaba buscando a alguien que se quisiera ir con ella y me eligio a mi… y a Sanji. No sabia que pensar, seria un sueño ir a New York, pero Luffy…

-si estas interesada, piénsalo primero y me dices-

-si, claro-

-tal vez estoy siento un poco egoísta por ti y Luffy, no debi decirte nada-

-no, no-

-pero es mucho mas fácil contigo-

-me lo pensare- le prometi

Pensativa volvi a mi casa, esperaba a Luffy para estudiar. Sentada en el sillón lo pensaba y pensaba, seria una oportunidad extraordinaria. Pensé que no me iria lejos de Londres, tenia esa posibilidad y además de volver con Sanji. O eso parecía pensar Luffy. Y la verdad es que Sanji se mostraba mas afectuoso conmigo últimamente. Pasaba por mi pupitre y mi casa con cualquier pretexto y siempre me decía lo guapa que estaba…

Debería estar contenta, claro. En unos meses podría estar saliendo con Sanji y trabajando en New York junto con el. Y Luffy… bueno, desde un principio había sabido que era algo temporal, que seguramente se aburriría y buscaría emociones fuertes en otro sitio. No volveria a verlo, y no mas nervios , ni mas irritaciones, ni mas bromas. Ni mas donuts…

Al pensar eso, me sentí mas triste que nunca.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me pregunto cuando entro a mi casa. Era increíble que siempre supiera que me pasa algo por mas que intentase disimular.

Y le conte lo que Tashigi me había dicho.

-¿y tu? ¿quieres irte con gente que ni siquiera sabe lo que es un donut?-

-seria una gran oportunidad profesional, asi o tendría que soportarte. Y también seria mejor para cuando nuestro noviazgo se rompiera, ¿no cres? Seria un poco raro que siguiéramos juntos despues de romper cuando…-

-¿Cuándo vuelvas con Sanji?

Habia una inusual nota de tristeza en su voz, no pude evitar voltear mirarlo con sorpresa.

-aunque no vuelva con Sanji, no podemos mantener esta farsa para siempre-

-entonces tendremos que asegurarnos de que eso no ocurra-dijo Luffy levantándose-¿Cuándo es el evento del chef sin gracia?-

El chef sin gracia es un titulo que le puso Luffy a un programa de televisión del cual Galley La patrocinaría a partir de la primavera. En realidad se llamaba Cocina con Wanze, por que el famoso presentador Wanze que era grosero y dado a montar numeritos en el plato. Tal vez porque había descubierto que cuanto peor se comportase más audiencia tenía y más dinero le pagaban.

De modo que Galley La iba a organizar una fiesta antes de la primera emisión del programa para aplacar su famoso ego. Iria todo el mundo; salvo Ace que odiaba las fiestas y solo acudia cuando era absolutamente necesario. En esta ocasión, Luffy representaría Galley La.

-El viernes -le dije.

-Sanji estará allí, ¿no?

-Sí, claro, déjamelo a mi. En ese caso, tendremos que lanzarnos de cabeza. Tú siempre estás guapa, pero el viernes tienes que ponerte fantástica. Tomate el día libre y vete de compras, pero compra algo que deje a Sanji sin habla.-

-Sanji estará demasiado ocupado con Kaya como para fijarse en mí-protesté, pero Luffy se negó a escuchar mis protestas.

-Si te pones el vestido adecuado se fijará en ti, te lo aseguro. Además, tengo un plan para que te relajes-

-¿Qué tipo de plan? -le pregunté yo, recelosa

-Te lo explicaré el viernes-

**AL FIN termine el cap, i'm sorry por no poder subir el cap antes Gomene… :c Gracias a los que me esperaron y esque.. como no tenia ni idea que poner al error mio, ya supe que hacer! xD Arigato, a todas y todos los que leen mi fic n.n**


	10. Un buen plan ¿no?

**Las mil y un disculpas están abajo por si quieren leerlas o no, aunque explicaría por qué tarde tanto en actualizar el fic, solo les comento que ya estaré actualizando mas seguido y que me disculpen.**

_Capitulo 10: Un buen plan ¿no?_

No se porque acepte pero Vivi me había convencido para que comprase un vestido carísimo. Pero aunque me daba un poco de apuro, no podía lamentarlo porque era precioso. No sé cómo describirlo: era rojo, pero no ese rojo tan fuerte que nunca queda elegante. Era un rojo más cálido, más suave. Una especie de túnica de seda sin mangas que parecía flotar a mi alrededor cuando caminaba. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a llevar tanto escote por delante y por detrás y me sentía más expuesta que nunca, pero era un vestido con el que no podías evitar sentirte guapa. Con las uñas de color rojo rubi para hacer juego con el vestido, unas sandalias de tacón con piedrecitas y el pelo sujeto en un moño me pareció que tenía un aspecto elegante.

"_Toc toc"_ el sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, pero mas por quien la había tocado.

-adelante-

-¿Lista?-

-en un momento…-

Estaba frente al espejo y por impulso me quite el prendedor, sacudí mi cabello, me di una mirada rápida e igual que el correcaminos azul* sali del cuarto para no cambiar de opinión. Luffy estaba luchando con la corbata, pero se quedó inmóvil al verme.

-Madre mía…-

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté yo, angustiada. Había estado tan segura de que le gustaría…

-No pasa nada -dijo él, después de aclararse la garganta- Es que estás…increíble-su voz sonaba un poco rara, pensé, pero me había dicho que estaba increíble y eso era lo más importante-¿me ayudas?-dijo apuntando a su corbata.

Me acerque a el, deshice los nudos que había hecho y empece a hacerla otra vez…

-¿Quieres que pida un taxi?-

-No, hay un coche esperando abajo-

-¿Nos vamos entonces?- Luffy volvió a carraspear.

-No, aún no, BC. Antes tenemos que poner en marcha mi plan-

-¿BC?-

-Bollito de Crema-

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quieres dejarte de tonterías? ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Es muy sencillo -respondió él, acercándose-Voy a besarte-

-¿Besarme? -el mundo pareció moverse de manera desconcertante bajo mis pies

-¿Qué clase de plan es ése?

-Un buen plan-dijo Luffy.

-Habíamos acordado que sólo me besarías cuando fuera absolutamente necesario-le recordé, dando un paso atrás. Con el corazón acelerado y el estómago encogido por los nervios, pensé que no lo estaba haciendo demasiado mal.

-Yo creo que es necesario-

-Aquí no hay nadie, Luffy. ¿Cómo puede ser necesario?-

Él siguió avanzando hasta que el respaldo de un sillon interrumpió mi camino.

-Si nos besamos antes de salir acabarás acostumbrándote. Será parte de la noche, como pintarte los labios… aunque a partir de ahora eso deberías hacerlo después de que nos besáramos. ¿No recuerdas lo bien que funcionó antes de la entrevista?

-¡No vamos a besarnos así!-sin querer, miré hacia un lado y estaba un sofá enorme. Si acabábamos en el nunca llegaríamos a la fiesta.

-Bueno, tal vez así no. Estuvo muy bien, pero lo que queremos ahora es que te sientas cómoda. Una vez que besarme te parezca algo normal dejarás de ponerte tensa cuando te toco.

-Esta noche no va a ser normal-

-No, pero si vas a la fiesta con ese vestido y bien besada no sólo tendré que quitarme de encima a Sanji sino a todos los demás hombres-

Sanji. Pensar en él hizo que me irguiera. Sanji era la razón por la que me había comprado ese vestido, ¿no?.

-Venga, admítelo. Es un buen plan, ¿a que sí?-

Yo lo miré, recelosa. No podía dejar de recordar lo que pasó en su casa. Entonces nos dejamos llevar y… no, eso no podía volver a ocurrir. Por otro lado, no quería decirle que me daba miedo perder el control; tenía que fingir que no era tan importante.

-Podría funcionar -admití.

-Vamos, Bollito de Crema. Cuanto antes acabemos con ello antes podremos irnos a la fiesta-

-Muy bien. Si de verdad crees que servirá de algo…-

Tal vez serviría de algo, me dije a mí misma. Porque en lugar de preguntarme todo el tiempo cómo sería volver a besarlo, ahora lo sabría. De modo que me quedé muy quieta y cerré los ojos. Al principio no pasó nada y, sintiéndome como una tonta, abrí los ojos de nuevo… a tiempo para verlo apartando el pelo de mi cara suavemente. Luego, despacio, tomó mi cara entre las manos. No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos y yo me sentía atrapada, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente contra mis costillas. Luffy sonrió. Estábamos tan cerca que podía ver sus pestañas y las arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos y me sentí mareada. Cuando bajó la cabeza y rozó mis labios un suspiro de alivio escapó de mi garganta, pero hice un esfuerzo por no responder. Lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarme allí, sin moverme, y todo pasaría enseguida. No podía ser tan difícil. Inténtalo tú, eso es lo único que puedo decir. Intenta no responder cuando un hombre de manos grandes y fuertes las enreda en tu pelo, cuando unos labios seguros exploran los tuyos, cuando huele de maravilla y sabe mejor…Cuando cada beso parece tirar de una cuerda de tu corazón hasta que el mundo se mueve bajo tus pies y se te derriten los huesos y la única manera de permanecer en pie es agarrarte a él.

-Así está mejor -murmuró Luffy cuando por fin se apartó. Yo estaba temblando, pero me alegré al ver que no respiraba tan bien como antes-No ha sido tan horrible, ¿verdad?-

-No -contesté yo, alegrándome al pensar que un coche nos esperaba en la puerta porque las piernas no me sostenían.

Por razones que sólo conocía la cadena de televisión, la fiesta de La cocina de Wanze tendría lugar en el invernadero de los jardines Sunny. Yo nunca había estado antes allí, pero todo estaba tan precioso que se me olvidó mi pulso acelerado mientras miraba alrededor.

La sala estaba llena de gente, pero enseguida vi a Wanze rodeado de fans, con su tradicional gesto de desdén. Era rellenito cuerpo de uva* y su pelo siempre parecía sucio. Sospecho que Wanze nunca come lo que hace y, después de probar algunas de sus más innovadoras recetas, no me extraña nada.

-Sé buena-dijo Luffy al ver mi expresión.

-Mira quién habla. ¿Seguro que has ensayado tu discurso?-

Lo había ensayado conmigo antes y no estaba mal, era gracioso, pero no creo que a Wanze o a Sanji les gustase mucho. Esperaba que llevase una alternativa preparada, pero conociendo a Luffy…

-No te preocupes, tengo la versión buena aquí-dijo, tocándose el bolsillo de la chaqueta-Además, esta noche no eres mi tutora, eres mi guapísima novia. Por cierto-dijo luego- mira quién viene hacia aquí. O mejor, no mires. Se supone que sólo tienes ojos para mí-

De todas formas me arriesgué a mirar y vi a Sanji abriéndose paso entre la gente. Iba con Kaya, tan pequeña y delicada como siempre, con un vestido de color marfil. De inmediato me sentí demasiado llamativa, pero era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo.

-Recuerda que debemos ponerle celoso -murmuró Luffy. Era imposible que Sanji se fijara en mí al lado de Kaya, pensé, pero le pasé un brazo por la cintura de todas formas. Y tal vez el beso había funcionado porque me sentía extrañamente cómoda. Tanto que al oír la voz de Sanji me sobresalté.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, Luffy. Sólo quería comprobar que lo tienes todo controlado. Después de tu discurso, Wanze piensa… ¡Nami!-

-Hola, Sanji-

Él me miraba, perplejo

-No te había reconocido-

A su lado, Kaya levantó una ceja.

-Yo tampoco. Ese color te sienta muy bien, Nami-

-Muchas gracias. Tú también estás muy guapa-

Sanji seguía mirándome con cara de perplejidad. Curioso, había soñado muchas veces que me miraba así, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo sólo me sentía avergonzada.

-Estás guapísima esta noche -me dijo. Y a mí se me ocurrió pensar que no debería decirlo estando con Kaya.

-¿Verdad que sí? -sonrió Luffy. Sanji y Kaya no tenían ninguna razón para no creer que éramos una pareja de verdad y esa idea me hizo sentir extrañamente abrumada. Pero no éramos una pareja, me recordé a mí misma. Mientras hablaban notaba el calor del cuerpo de Luffy y, de repente, nada de lo que decían tenía interés para mí. Lo único importante era el calor de su mano en mi cintura, tan importante que si no tenía cuidado empezaría a arder por combustión espontánea. Y eso estropearía la fiesta, claro.

-¿No es hora del discurso? -le pregunté.

-Sí, supongo que habrá que lanzarle unas migajas al ego del monstruo -suspiró Luffy

-han colocado una tarima-dijo Sanji

-¿Vienes, BC?-

Sanji lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿BC?-

Yo sonreí, incómoda, mientras tomaba la mano de Luffy.

-Es una broma privada -le dije.

Luffy se dedicó a besarme en la oficina cada vez que teníamos que acudir a algún evento.

-Esto es lo mejor de la fiesta-

Yo intentaba recordar que esos besos no significaban nada, pero la verdad es que, en secreto, los deseaba. Aunque siempre intentaba bromear, claro.

-Bueno, venga, vamos a terminar lo antes posible -le decía, echándole los brazos al cuello. Pero había un momento en el que las bromas se convertían en otra cosa completamente diferente, algo cálido… y en ese momento sucumbía al anhelo y al deseo que había nacido entre nosotros. Me gustaría decir que era yo quien daba por terminado el beso cada vez, pero estaría mintiendo. Casi siempre era Luffy quien daba un paso atrás.

-Se nos empieza a dar bien, ¿eh?-

Pero yo notaba que su famosa sonrisa era un poco forzada y que a menudo parecía distraído después. La teoría de que cuanto más nos besáramos más fácil sería no estaba funcionando. Al contrario, cada vez era más difícil separar esos besos de la realidad, más difícil recordar que a quien quería era a Sanji, que Luffy sólo estaba divirtiéndose. Recordar por qué tenía que ser sólo un beso. Y lo peor de todo era que una parte de mí no quería que terminase nunca. Cada vez que lo pensaba me regañaba a mí misma, recordándome las razones por las que sería una estupidez enamorarme de Luffy. Él no era serio, no era un hombre sensato y práctico. No quería sentar la cabeza. Al final, acabaría humillada y dolida y la culpa sería mía. Mucho más prudente era recordar por qué había querido a Sanji… por qué seguía queriéndolo. Tenía que corregirme a mí misma tantas veces que empezaba a resultar alarmante. Sanji era todo lo que Luffy no era. Todo lo que yo necesitaba. El problema era que no siempre podía recordar por qué. Irónicamente, cuanto más intentaba recordar cuánto quería a Sanji, más excusas encontraba él para aparecer por mi asiento.

-No puedes decir que nuestro plan no está funcionando -me dijo Luffy una noche, mientras tomábamos una copa de champán en la inauguración de una galería de arte-Sanji siempre está olisqueando por donde estes… me encuentro con él cada vez que llego. Y sé que ha estado allí esta ma;ana-

Sonaba extrañamente irritado y lo miré, sorprendida.

-Ha ido a preguntar lo que sabía sobre el viaje a Camerún-

-¿Sólo se le ha ocurrido esa excusa?-

-No era una excusa-dije yo. Tenía la impresión de que Sanji tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado con ir a África. Yo lo había intentado todo para escaparme, pero Luffy insistía en que fuera con ellos, de modo que los vuelos estaban reservados para finales de junio y yo no quería ni pensar en el asunto. A mí me gustan las grandes ciudades, París, Roma, Nueva York, y los hoteles con minibar, todo lo cual seguramente no encontraría en Camerún. Teníamos que vacunarnos contra no sé qué horrible enfermedad tropical y Luffy nos había dado una lista de cosas que íbamos a necesitar. Debíamos llevar mochila en lugar de maleta, botas en lugar de zapatos de tacón…

-Y no te molestes en llevar maquillaje -me advirtió- Lo único que necesitas es crema solar-

Supongo que a Sanji no le molestaba el asunto del maquillaje, pero también él parecía un poco angustiado… Luffy estaba mirándome por encima de la copa de champán.

-Nadie puede estar tan preocupado por ir a África, así que sólo quería tontear contigo. Y espero que no se lo pongas tan fácil. Haz que se esfuerce un poco más, Nami-

-La idea era que Sanji empezase a encontrarme interesante otra vez, ¿no? ¿O es que quieres que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas haciéndonos pasar por una pareja?-

-No, pero me molesta que sea tan exageradamente cauto -contestó él- Si fueras mi novia de verdad yo no estaría dándole vueltas a la cantidad de toallas que tengo que llevar Estaría tomándote en mis brazos y en paz-

Estaba enfadado y eso era una novedad porque Luffy nunca se enfadaba. Y lo peor era que una parte de mí estaba de acuerdo con él, aunque no tenía intención de admitirlo.

-Sí, bueno, la cuestión es que tú no eres Sanji. Él es cauto, sí, pero muy sensato. Cree que estoy enamorada de mi pupilo y por lo tanto sería una locura decir que me quiere y que desea volver conmigo. Y yo tampoco querría estar con un hombre así -le dije, orgullosa-. Prefiero una persona como Sanji-

Y entonces incluso me lo creí.

O eso me decía a mí misma. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero debes recordar lo claro que Luffy había dejado siempre que él no quería saber nada de relaciones sentimentales serias. Le gustaba tomarme el pelo, le gustaba besarme y nos llevábamos sorprendentemente bien, pero yo sabía que nunca habría nada más que eso. No soy tonta, sabía lo fácil que sería enamorarse de él. Podía protestar todo lo que quisiera, pero estar con Luffy era muy divertido. Y, para mi sorpresa, estaba disfrutando mucho de nuestro fingido noviazgo. Pero la seguridad que yo buscaba estaba en otro sitio. Y, aunque no se lo había dicho a Luffy, Sanji mostraba señales de renovado interés por mí. En realidad, ya no sentía esa absurda adoración por él, pero seguía pareciéndome atractivo, agradable, sensato. Con Sanji podía sentirme segura. Nunca habría más oportunidades de tener todo lo que quería y no pensaba tirarlo por la ventana… por mucho que me gustase estar con Luffy.

**Glosario*- Tal vez use aquí expresiones algo mexicanas y tal vez no me entiendan je**

**Correcaminos azul: Es el personaje de una serie estadounidense de dibujos animados "el coyote y el correcaminos" **

**Cuerpo de Uva: Asi les decimos a los se;ores gorditos, rellenitos, pachoncitos, etc. Y con una barriga, panza etc. Redondita. Asi se decía mi profesor de valores y yo lo use para describir a Wanze.**

**Bueno la razón por la que no había estado actualizando el fic era porque a mi laptop se le da;o el disco duro y costaba bastantito dinero para repararla pero bueno, ya actualize y ya no hay problemas con mi laptop asi que tengo muchas ideas para mas fics y lei el manga de Fairy Tail y el de Rave Master -por mi celular- y tal vez haga fics de ellos.**

**Gracias a los que me esperaron y me hace feliz que lo lean. Mil Gracias y Mil disculpas. **

**Ya saben, dejen reviews**


	11. ¡Pesadilla! No se lo que quiero

**Otro capitulo, espero y lo disfruten :)**

_Capitulo 11 ¡Pesadilla! No se lo que quiero._

Me quedé sin excusas para no ir a África. Enfadada y angustiada, me encontré en el aeropuerto a las cinco y media de la mañana. Yo no quería estar allí, quería estar en casa, en mi cama, a punto de levantarme para ir a la universidad. A punto de empezar con mi rutina diaria, que consistía en levantarme, ducharme, lavarme el pelo y secarlo con el secador, tomar el metro y comprar un capuchino con Makino.

Pero tan agradables recuerdos terminaron en cuanto llegó Luffy, iluminándolo, y enredándolo, todo con su presencia.

-Qué aburrimiento-me dijo cuando le hablé de lo que me gustaría estar haciendo.

-A mí me gusta-

-Pero también te gustará África, ya lo verás-

-No me va a gustar en absoluto -repliqué yo, enfadada. Y al principio así fue.

Tuvimos que cambiar de avión y, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, era de noche cuando llegamos a Douala. El aeropuerto era todo lo que me había temido: lleno de gente, estrambótico, ruidoso. Un minibús debía esperarnos en la puerta, pero no estaba.

El calor tropical era sofocante y el olor del aeropuerto, una mezcla de combustible, sudor y asfalto, se quedó atascado en mi garganta. Luffy, sin embargo, estaba de mejor humor que nunca mientras hablaba en francés con los oficiales de aduanas, que quisieron abrir todas nuestras maletas. Llevaba un pantalón caqui y una camisa de color verde oliva y estaba tan guapo como siempre… mientras yo tenía el pelo pegado al cráneo y sentía que el sudor corría por mi espalda. Éramos doce en el grupo, elegidos por Luffy. Nos conocíamos sólo de vista, pero Luffy me había asegurado que seríamos amigos para cuando volviésemos diez días después. Y yo me daba cuenta de que ya teníamos algo en común: la angustia.

-Todo va bien. El minibús llegará en un minuto-

El minuto se convirtió en veinte, pero al final un viejo y renqueante minibús apareció para llevarnos a un hotel donde tuvimos que dormir de cuatro en cuatro bajo una mosquitera. En las paredes había diminutas lagartijas casi transparentes y el ruido del viejo aparato de aire acondicionado me tuvo despierta toda la noche. Ah, sí, y encontramos una cucaracha enorme en el cuarto de baño.

-Dime otra vez por qué iba a gustarme esto -lo reté al día siguiente, aplastada entre Luffy y el conductor de un Jeep que iba dando saltos por una carretera llena de baches.

-Mira qué luz -dijo él-Afortunadamente, el conductor había tenido que pisar el freno porque estábamos atravesando un mercado- Mira lo vibrantes que son los colores. Mira la sonrisa de esa chica. Mira esos plátanos, esos tomates… ¡esas piñas! Nada envuelto en plástico o congelado -rió, pasándome un brazo por los hombros-Escucha la música que sale de las tiendas. ¿No te dan ganas de bailar?-

-Sí, claro, bailar en medio de la calle es algo que me sale de forma natural -repliqué yo, irónica.

-Esto es una aventura. ¿Qué más quieres?-

-No sé por dónde empezar -suspiré yo.

-Venga, Nami. Es muy divertido-

-Esto me recuerda a mi infancia, cuando mi madre me llevaba por todo el país diciéndome cuánto debía gustarme cuando lo único que yo quería era quedarme en casa-

-A lo mejor ella sabía que tenías la capacidad de pasarlo bien… si te relajaras un poco -sonrió Luffy- A lo mejor pensaba que tenías miedo del amor y la pasión que hay dentro de ti-

Sí, desde luego ése era el tipo de cosa que diría mi madre.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da? Nosotros no tenemos una relación de verdad y aunque así fuera sólo sería temporal -repliqué, enfadada- No vas a quedarte a mi lado el tiempo suficiente como para que te importe mi capacidad de hacer esto o lo otro-

Luffy se quedó en silencio un momento.

-No me gusta que se desperdicie nada-

No entendí muy bien a qué se refería, pero no hice comentario alguno, ¿para qué? Además, estaba demasiado ocupada agarrándome al asiento. Yo había pensado que la carretera de Douala era mala, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba. Después de atravesar un pequeño pueblo, la carretera se deterioró hasta que no quedaba ni rastro de asfalto y un repentino aguacero no mejoró la situación precisamente. Nuestro pequeño convoy de Jeeps tuvo que parar un par de veces para sacar a uno o más vehículos enterrados en el lodo.

-Esto se llama salir de la rutina -sonrió Luffy mientras arrimaba el hombro, literalmente, para sacar un Jeep de un barrizal. Cuando llegamos a Aduaba, un pueblo entre la selva y un río de aguas oscuras, estábamos llenos de barro, agotados y muertos de hambre. Mi alivio al bajar del Jeep se convirtió en horror cuando descubrí que los chamizos con techo de paja eran un lujo comparados con nuestro acomodo para esa noche: unas lonas colocadas sobre unos palos.

-¿Tenemos que alojarnos aquí durante diez días?-

-Venga, Nami, no es tan horrible. No hace frío y las lonas ofrecen protección-

-¿Pero cómo vamos a dormir?-

-¿Por qué crees que te hice comprar una colchoneta?-

-¿Vamos a dormir en el suelo?-

La sonrisa de Luffy fue respuesta suficiente.

-¿Y tú? -le pregunté, recelosa.

-Yo estaré a tu lado… con todos los demás, no te asustes-

-¿Ace sabe en qué condiciones estamos?

-No lo creo -contestó él, tan tranquilo- Pero las condiciones no son tan malas. Esto no son unas vacaciones en un hotel de cinco estrellas, es un reto. Tienes que ver cómo viven otras comunidades y pensar en cómo los empleados y los clientes de Galley La pueden conectar con ellos-

-Ah, claro-

-Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que en unos días te gustará tanto como ir a un partido de polo o a un palco en el teatro… lo que sea que organice Ace para tener contentos a sus empleados-

-¿Quieres apostar? -le pregunté yo, cruzándome de brazos

-Pues muy bien, de acuerdo-

-Pero si gano, tendrás que… -intenté pensar en algo que hiciera a Luffy sentir incómodo y fuera de su elemento- Tendrás que llegar a la tutoria a las ocho de la ma;ana en punto, los fines de semana y claro, también en vacaciones-

Él lanzó un silbido.

-¿Y si gano?-

-No vas a ganar, pero dímelo tú-

-¡Eres muy mala, Bollito de Crema! Bueno, vamos a ver… como sé que voy a ganar sería tonto si no eligiera una fantasía, ¿no?-

-¿Qué fantasía?-

-Estamos en la tutoria, en mi casa y tu entras con tu cuaderno… llevas uno de esos serios trajes de chaqueta y tus gafas-

-Eso no es una fantasía, es lo que hago casi todos los días-

-Ah, sí, pero cuando termines de tomar notas no harás lo que haces normalmente. Te quitarás las gafas y en lugar de ir a tu casa antes te acercarás a mí. Luego te soltarás el pelo y desabrocharás la chaqueta muuuuuy despacio, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos-

Mi corazón se había vuelto loco, pero conseguí poner los ojos en blanco

-Pensé que se te ocurriría algo más emocionante-

-Podría hacerlo más emocionante, pero no sería justo porque vas a tener que hacerlo -sonrió Luffy, travieso.

-No lo creo -repliqué yo, combativa- ¿Ya está? ¿Me suelto el pelo y me desabrocho la chaqueta si al final disfruto de este viajecito?

-Pero también tendrás que besarme. En cuanto a lo que pase después del beso…eso depende de ti-

-No creo que sea un problema -dije yo- Y espero que tengas un buen despertador, porque estoy segura de que voy a ganar-

* * *

Pero perdí.

La primera noche fue incomodísima, pero en los días que siguieron llegaba a la tienda tan cansada que la colchoneta me parecía un colchón de plumas. Estuvimos diez días ayudando a la gente del pueblo a construir el centro médico que habían empezado un par de años antes, pero para el que se habían quedado sin fondos. Luffy había organizado que llevasen todos los materiales que necesitábamos y, al final, debo reconocer que la experiencia me abrió los ojos. Trabajábamos mucho y el calor y la humedad eran insoportables, pero me gustaba ver cómo el edificio empezaba a tomar forma y, sobre todo, saber que estaba haciendo algo por los demás. Cuando pienso en ese viaje lo que más recuerdo es la risa de los niños, las mujeres… todo el mundo riendo a pesar de las condiciones en las que vivían.

Nunca he conocido una comunidad que encontrase tanto humor en todo. La gente de Aduaba me hizo sentir humilde con su generosidad, su simpatía y su hospitalidad y no puedo creer que el primer día mirase aquellas cabañas con tanto desprecio. Cuando me invitaron a entrar descubrí que el suelo de tierra estaba barrido y todo escrupulosamente limpio y ordenado.

-¿Por qué no puedes tener tu casa así, Luffy?-

Las mujeres eran particularmente divertidas y trabajadoras. Algunas de ellas hablaban alguna palabra de francés o espa;ol y yo aprendí otras en su idioma, de modo que conseguimos comunicarnos. Y yo aprendí a apreciar el olor de la selva, cómo la oscuridad caía como una manta, la belleza de la niebla sobre el río a primera hora de la mañana…

empecé aprestar atención a los sonidos que al principio me parecían tan extraños: los gritos de los monos, el vuelo de los insectos en la oscuridad, el crujir de la vegetación y la lluvia sobre la lona, el goteo de las hojas después. Pero sobre todo me abrió los ojos en cuanto a Luffy. Ya sabía que Monkey D. Luffy era mucho más que un famoso superficial, pero no sabía que fuera un hombre tan profundo. Estaba en su elemento allí, aquél era su sitio como no lo sería nunca un asiento de la universidad. Donde había risas siempre lo encontrabas a él. Hablaba el idioma bastante bien y tenía una extraordinaria habilidad para solucionar problemas y controlar las tensiones del trabajo diario. Supongo que no me había dado cuenta de lo competente que era. Recuerdo haberlo mirado, fascinada, mientras clavaba unas tejas con expresión absolutamente concentrada. Pero cuando uno de los hombres gritó algo que sonaba como una palabrota, él levantó la cabeza y gritó algo que los hizo reír a todos. Y al ver su familiar sonrisa, se me encogió el corazón.

Por las noches oía su respiración a mi lado y sabía que él era la razón por la que no tenía miedo. Era la razón por la que estaba allí, después de todo. La razón por la que yo estaba cambiando. Y estaba cambiando, me daba cuenta. Me sentía como una mariposa saliendo de su crisálida, incrédula ante lo que me estaba pasando. Además, no todo era trabajo. Aparte de ayudar, jugaba en la orilla del río con los niños y ayudaba a las mujeres a cocinar. Uno de los hombres nos llevó a la selva para enseñarnos una tarántula goliat en su tela. Te lo juro, la araña era tan grande como mi mano. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a ir solo por allí.

En una ocasión Sanji y yo tomamos una motora para dar un paseo por el río y me sentí muy cómoda con él, casi olvidado mi desesperado anhelo de que me declarase su amor.

-Es curioso pensar que pronto volveremos a casa -dijo él-Admito que temía este viaje, pero ha terminado siendo una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida-

-A mí me pasa lo mismo-

-Y ha hecho que me dé cuenta de que no te conocía antes…-

-Lo sé -dije yo, metiendo la mano en el agua- Pero creo que he cambiado desde que llegamos aquí. No era así antes o si lo era no lo sabía. Pensé que este viaje sería una tortura, pero es todo lo contrario-

-Sé que Luffy y tú están juntos -dijo Sanji entonces-Pero sólo quiero que sepas que eres maravillosa, Nami. Y si algún día dejas de estar con él, me gustaría que tuviéramos otra oportunidad-

Yo me quedé en silencio. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que Sanji me dijera esas palabras? Pero ahora que lo había hecho no sabía qué decir.

-¿Y Kaya? -le pregunté.

-Kaya ha vuelto con su ex novio. Creo que siempre supe que estaba conmigo porque si y ahora que ha vuelto con él me doy cuenta de lo cerca que he estado de cometer un grave error-

De modo que no podía usar a Kaya como excusa, pensé. ¿Excusa? ¿Por qué necesitaba una excusa?

-Sé que no te aprecié en lo que vales cuando estábamos juntos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tenemos mucho en común-

-Sí, supongo que sí-

-Vemos las cosas de la misma manera -siguió Sanji, inclinándose un poco hacia mí-Tenemos los mismos valores-

Era cierto. Y por eso lo había querido, ¿pero por qué había esperado tanto para darse cuenta? Francamente, eso me molestaba un poco.

-Sanji, yo…

-No pasa nada -me interrumpió él-Sé que estás con Luffy. Sólo quería hacerte saber lo que siento y decirte que siempre estaré ahí para ti-

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan encantador?, me pregunté mientras volvíamos a la orilla. Habría sido mucho más fácil para mí descubrir que era un torpe o un vago. O que no le gustase Camerún. Pero, en cierto modo, nunca me había gustado más de lo que me gustaba en aquel momento. Sanji conocía la reputación de Luffy tan bien como yo y no habría dicho nada sino pensara que mi relación con él terminaría tarde o temprano. Y así sería. Todo estaba saliendo como Luffy había predicho. Una pena que yo ya no supiera qué quería.

La última noche en Aduaba la gente del pueblo organizó una fiesta en nuestro vino de palma y escuchamos los sonidos de la selva por última vez mientras los hombres tocaban los tambores. La música africana tiene un ritmo irresistible y podía sentirlo latiendo en mi sangre, de modo que cuando unas mujeres me sacaron a bailar casi me alegré.Debía tener un aspecto ridículo moviendo mi trasero, pero daba igual. Sólo vacilé cuando encontré a Luffy mirándome con un extraño brillo en los ojos… pero un segundo después estaba riéndose mientras se dejaba arrastrar al baile y decidí que debía haber sido mi imaginación.

**Yo en verdad si quisiera irme muuuuuy lejos de mi pais, me identifique mucho escribiendo este capitulo. ****Gracias y ****¡Feliz Navidad! :)**


	12. ¿Deberia rendirme?

_Capitulo 12: Chasing Pavements_

**Capitulo inspirado en la canción de Adele - Chasing Pavements, amo la música y mas la de Adele, este capitulo esta inspirado en esa canción. Espero les guste n.n**

Pasé los dedos por el libro que rodeaba mis manos como si no lo hubiera visto antes.

Me sentía muy extraña de vuelta en la universidad. Mi cabeza seguía llena de África y el metro me había parecido asfixiante, claustrofóbico. Concentrarme era casi imposible. No podía dejar de recordar a Luffy sin camisa, sus músculos marcados por el esfuerzo mientras levantaba tablones de madera. Luffy riendo con los niños en el río, Luffy absolutamente sereno bajo el calor y la humedad de la selva… Muy a tiempo llego al salón y me quedé sin aire. Me molestaba que pareciese el mismo de siempre mientras yo me sentía completamente diferente.

-Veo que no te has comprado un despertador -le dije, intentando disimular que mi corazón latía a una velocidad alarmante.

-No, no soy yo quien perdió la apuesta-

Que mencionase la apuesta me dejó en silencio. No habíamos vuelto a hablar de ello y me había convencido a mí misma de que Luffy no hablaba en serio. Sólo había sido una broma… ¿no? Afortunadamente no dijo nada más. Se limitó a entrar y sentarse en su asiento

Aliviada, me senté frente a él con mi cuaderno y estuvimos un momento repasando lo más urgente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Quieres un café?-pregunte

-No, gracias. Aún tenemos un pequeño asunto que solucionar -contestó, con una sonrisa-Creo que me debes algo-

-¿Ahora mismo?-

-Yo creo que lo mejor es pagar las deudas lo antes posible, ¿no te parece?-

-Sí, claro-

-¿Recuerdas los términos de la apuesta?-

Parecía estar esperando que intentase renegociar la apuesta, pero supe repentinamente que no quería hacerlo.

-Tenías razón, me encantó Camerún -le dije, quitándome las gafas.

Luego me levanté tranquilamente y di la vuelta a la mesa que nos separaba para colocarme frente a él. Luffy estaba en silencio mientras me apoyaba en la mesa para quitarme el prendedor del pelo y lo sacudía después, dejando que cayera sobre mis hombros. Qué humillación, decía mi parte sensata. Qué inapropiado. Qué vulgar. ¿Cómo me había metido en aquella situación, en la que me sentía un poquito perversa, un poquito lujuriosa y un poquito sexy?¿Cómo podía excitarme aquello? Pero así era. Ahora no puedo recordarlo sin angustiarme, pero en ese momento…sí, desde luego era excitante.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?-

-Perfectamente -contestó él. Pero su voz sonaba tensa y yo sentí una ola de júbilo. Apartándome de la mesa, me acerqué un poco más y desabroché uno por uno los botones de mi chaqueta. Luffy no decía nada, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en mí y empezaba a respirar con cierta dificultad. Revelando la camisola de seda beige que llevaba bajo la chaqueta, me incliné y puse los labios sobre el pulso que latía frenéticamente en su cuello.

Sonriendo al notar que contenía el aliento, le eché los brazos al cuello y me senté sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? –susurré.

-Sí -contestó él, con voz ronca, metiendo una mano, bajo mi falda. Podía ser vulgar y profundamente inapropiado, pero me gustaba tanto que me daba igual.

Tengo un nebuloso recuerdo de lo que pasó después. El beso era más fuerte que ninguno de los dos, envolviéndonos como un tornado y enviándonos a un sitio lejos de su casa donde sólo había labios y lenguas, manos que se movían ansiosamente, los latidos de nuestros corazones y la dulce embriaguez de ese beso que no terminaba nunca. Tristemente, su casa no nos había olvidado porque alguien carraspeó a nuestra espalda y nos apartamos de golpe, Pero sin movernos del sitio.

Ace estaba en la casa, mirándonos con expresión aburrida.

-He llamado tres veces-

-Estamos ocupados, Ace-

-Sí, ya veo. Me alegra saber que no han olvidado que estan aquí para estudiar -dijo él, irónico.

-¿Querías algo o sólo has venido para estropear una tarde perfecta?-

-No estaría aquí si no fuera importante-

Luffy me soltó entonces y yo intenté abrocharme la chaqueta a toda velocidad.

-Espero que lo sea -dijo, suspirando.

-¿Quieres un café, Ace? -murmuré, sin saber qué decir.

-No, en realidad esto te concierne a ti también-

Oh, no, iba a despedirme como tutora o me sacara del cuadro de honor por no estar estudiando, por… bueno, ya saben.

-¿Nos sentamos? -preguntó, señalando los sofás. Luffy y yo nos miramos como dos niños traviesos.

-Sí, claro-

-Ya sabes que Tashigi se ira-empezó a decir Ace.

Y yo me sentí tan aliviada al saber que no iba a rega;arme asi que empecé a sonreír…antes de pensar que podría ocurrir algo malo.

-Ah, si-

- Tashigi a tenido que preparar papeles y es un inconveniente enorme. Yo ya me había resignado a perderla en agosto, pero a partir del viernes no vendrá a la universidad-

-¿Y por qué estás aquí, Ace? ¿O tenemos que adivinarlo? -le preguntó Luffy.

-Necesito una sub jefa de inmediato y preferiblemente alguien que esté familiarizado con esto, y buena estudiante-

-Nami quieres decir-

-Podría reemplazar a Tashigi mientras está de baja -asintió él, mirándome- Y me gustaría que empezases hoy mismo, aunque sólo sea para ayudarme durante unos meses-

-¿Pero y Luffy? Yo estoy en las tardes ayudándolo-

-Me alegro mucho de que hayan establecido tan buena relación… demasiado buena diría yo, pero esto serán algunos meses y quiero creer que Luffy puede estudiar algunos meses el solo-

-¿Se lo has mencionado al profesor que quieres que Nami te ayude?-replicó Luffy, poniéndose serio-Estamos hablando de Nami y de dónde quiere trabajar. Seguro que ella estará encantada de ayudarte en este momento de crisis…-

-Sí, claro-

-Pero después de eso, depende de ella-

-Me parece justo -dijo Ace, levantándose-Y te lo agradezco-

-¿Quieres que vaya ahora mismo?-

-Si no te importa-

Así era Ace, todo estudio. Evidentemente, no se le ocurrió que yo podría querer hablar a solas con Luffy.

-No dejes que se aproveche -bromeó él.

De modo que allí estaba, de ayudante con uno de los mejores estudiantes de la universidad, la mejor oportunidad para aprender mas, y en lo único que podía pensar era en aquel beso. Ace se comportaba como si no pasara nada y yo se lo agradecí. No me podía creer que unos minutos antes hubiera estado besando apasionadamente a Luffy. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía creer que hubiésemos parado. ¿Cómo habría terminado si Ace no nos hubiera interrumpido? ¿Habríamos hecho el amor en su casa, con la puerta abierta? No, no, qué horror. Podría haber puesto en peligro mi tutoria y a Luffy por algo así. Aquello se me estaba escapando de las manos y no me gustaba. Fue un día extraño, desconcertante. Caimie, la estudiante que estaba reemplazando a Tashigi, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando aparecí.

-Menos mal, estaba muerta de miedo. Estar con Ace me da pánico-

No sé cómo conseguí mantenerme serena durante todo el día y no creo que nadie pudiera adivinar que bajo esa tranquila fachada no dejaba de pensar en el beso. Pero casi me alegraba de que Ace nos hubiera interrumpido. Yo, sentada sobre las rodillas de mi pupilo. Yo, la serena, fría y competente Nami. Había puesto mi tutoria y estudios… todo en peligro. Había hecho lo que había jurado no hacer nunca: perder el control. Cuánto se alegraría mi madre si lo supiera. A las seis en punto volví a la casa de Luffy y llamé a la puerta antes de entrar. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, estudiando.

-Hola -sonrió.

-Hola -dije yo, sentándome a su lado.

-¿Qué tal va todo?-

-Bien-

¿De verdad nos habíamos besado unas horas antes? Ahora estábamos hablándonos como dos extraños y yo no lo podía soportar.

-Tengo la impresión de que no vamos a retomar lo que hemos dejado a medias-

-No -dije yo- Ya he pagado mi deuda-

Pero se me encogió el corazón al decirlo. Había sido mucho más que un beso o el pago de una apuesta y los dos lo sabíamos.

-He decidido quedarme con Ace hasta que vuelva Tashigi o alguien mas-

-Ya me lo imaginaba-

-Es una buena oportunidad para mí y, además, creo que también es lo mejor para los dos. Sería incómodo que siguiéramos estudiando juntos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Creo que es hora de terminar con esta farsa, Luffy. Ya ha servido su propósito-

-¿Sanji te ha pedido que vuelvas con él?-

-Hablamos en Aduaba -admití yo-Me dijo que le gustaría que lo intentásemos de nuevo-

-¿Y qué dijiste tú?-

-Que me lo pensaría-

-Ya veo-

-Ya han publicado un articulo y hasta Hancock ha decidido dejarte en paz -intenté bromear- Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo-

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?-

-La verdad es que no sé lo que quiero. Todo ha sido… -intenté describir lo que sentía, pero no era capaz de hacerlo-Estoy un poco desconcertada. Tú, Sanji, África, este nuevo puesto… ya no sé lo que quiero. Ni lo que estoy haciendo-

-Pues esta mañana parecías saberlo muy bien -dijo Luffy

-Sí, bueno… creo que me dejé llevar. Lo siento.

-No, no te disculpes -dijo él entonces, casi enfadado-Dejarse llevar no es siempre malo, Nami-

-Lo es para mí-suspiré, acercándome a la ventana-Mi madre se ha pasado la vida dejándose llevar por unas cosas o por otras y me arrastraba a mí con ella… lo único que he querido siempre es tener algo a lo que agarrarme, un sitio que pudiera llamar «mi casa». Por eso mis estudios son tan importantes para mí. Sé que no es una gran carrera, pero me gusta y lo hago bien. Y lo de esta mañana ha sido muy poco profesional -le dije, volviéndome para mirarlo- Cuando vi a Ace pensé que iba a despedirme de tutora o quitarme del cuadro de honor. Y habría sido lo más lógico, además-

-No te habría hecho nada porque yo no le hubiera dejado. Y sólo era un beso, Nami, no espionaje. Deberías ver las cosas con cierta perspectiva. No es para tanto-

-Para ti tal vez-repliqué-A ti no te importa esto, no quieres estar aquí. Sé que prefieres viajar, retarte a ti mismo… quieres hacer muchas cosas y puedes hacerlas, pero yo sólo tengo mis estudios para salir adelante-

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando por la ventana.

-Tal vez que Ace nos interrumpiera ha sido lo mejor, tienes razón -dijo por fin.

-Encontraré una tutora para ti en cuanto pueda-

-No hay prisa. En realidad, estaba pensando marcharme unos días. Me han llamado para preguntar si podía ocupar el lugar de un miembro de una tripulación que se ha puesto enfermo… y les he dicho que esta noche les daría la respuesta-

-¿Y qué pasa con Galley La y la escuela?

-No hay nada urgente. Los proyectos finales, con tu ayuda, los he entregado. Sólo queda el trabajo de Galley La de Relaciones Públicas y eso puedo hacerlo desde un yate, de modo que Ace no se quejará… especialmente después de haberme robado a mi tutora-

Siempre sería así, pensé. Yo agarrándome a la seguridad de la rutina y Luffy siempre en busca de emociones. Nunca podría haber funcionado, éramos demasiado diferentes.

-Bueno… ¿y qué diremos de nuestra relación si alguien pregunta?-

-Puedes contarle a todo el mundo que te has cansado de mí -sugirió él- Te creerán porque saben que no me gustan los compromisos-

-O tú podrías decir que yo no era lo bastante excitante para ti. También lo creerá todo el mundo-

-No si te hubieran visto soltarte el pelo esta mañana -sonrió Luffy

Aparentemente, no había nada más que decir. Estábamos frente a la ventana, sin mirarnos, los dos pensando que era lo mejor. Pero me preguntaba si Luffy se sentía tan triste como yo.

-Bueno -dije por fin- parece que todo va a cambiar para los dos-

-Sí -dijo él, volviéndose para mirarme-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Nami. Espero que Ace sepa la suerte que tiene-

-Gracias por los donuts -sonreí yo.

-No serán lo mismo sin ti-

Yo quería decirle que pensaría en él cada vez que tomase un café, que lo echaría de menos. Quería darle las gracias por haberme llevado a África, por hacerme reír, por hacerme sentir. Pero tenía miedo de romper a llorar.

-Tengo que irme -fue lo único que pude decir- Nos veremos antes de que te vayas, imagino-

No sé si así fue más fácil o no, pero no volví a verlo. Me envió un e-mail diciendo que tenía que tomar un avión al día siguiente y que no podría ponerse en contacto conmigo durante algún tiempo.

_Sé que eres más que capaz de tomar decisiones en mi ausencia. Y disfruta de esa oportunidad, te lo mereces._

_Luffy_

Yo intenté disfrutarlo, en serio. Me había dicho a mí misma un millón de veces que era lo mejor. No me habían quitado del cuadro de honor y estaba con Ace entre los mejores, podría ahorrar de verdad y, con un poco de suerte, dar la fianza para un estudio a finales de año. ¿Qué más podía desear? Pero cada vez que me preguntaba eso la imagen de Luffy aparecía en mi cabeza. Podía ver su sonrisa un poco torcida, los ojos negros tan brillantes, su calor, su sentido del humor, la solidez de su presencia. El anhelo de volver a verlo era tan grande que me gustaría ir a su casa corriendo, sentarme sobre sus rodillas y…

Y no podía hacerlo porque se había marchado. Estaba en el mar, con el viento en su pelo, los ojos llenos de sol. Estaba donde quería estar.

Y yo estaba donde quería estar, intentaba recordarme a mí misma. De modo que me lancé de cabeza al trabajo para olvidarme de todo lo demás. Y, afortunadamente, la gente me dejó en paz. No había habido necesidad de anunciar que Luffy y yo habíamos roto. Creo que la gente lo entendió y me alegraba de no tener que hablar de ello. Estudiar con Ace era muy diferente a estudiar con su hermano. No había descansos para tomar café, ni donuts. Ace nunca se sentaba en mi butaca, ni fingía que la grapadora era un micrófono o pretendía morderme y no le interesaba nada mi vida fuera de la universidad. Aunque no tenía mucha vida fuera de ella.

Hasta Vivi estaba preocupada.

-Fingiste tener una relación con Luffy para recuperar a Sanji, así que no entiendo por qué no sales con él ahora. No deja de llamarte y esta vez parece que va enserio. Incluso ha dejado caer que podrían casarse-

-Yo no quiero casarme con Sanji. No sería justo-

-¿Porque estás enamorada de Luffy?- Ni siquiera intenté negarlo, ¿para qué? Pero tenía que ser realista.

-Me gusta Sanji… en realidad me gusta más ahora que cuando estábamos saliendo, pero si me caso con él será porque tiene un trabajo fijo y está dispuesto a sentar la cabeza. Y ésas no son razones suficientes. No quiero tener una relación así. Me he dado cuenta de que no necesito apoyarme en nadie para sentirme segura. Si quiero seguridad, tendré que conseguirla por mí misma. Ahora he ahorrado, pronto saldré de la universidad y trabajare, con eso poder pagar la fianza para un piso… así me sentiré segura-

Vivi hizo una mueca.

-Sé que la seguridad es importante para ti, Nami, ¿pero no quieres algo más?-

Yo aparté de mi cabeza la imagen de Luffy.

-Sentirme segura es suficiente-le dije.

**¿Tal vez exagere con lo de casarse? Mmm... pero recuerden que tienen 20 a;os ;) y serian un par de capítulos mas para ver el final de esta historia, haber que mas cosas me quedan por aclarar. bye bye.**


	13. Tan bello es caer a tus pies

_**Capitulo 13. Tan bello es caer a tus pies**_

* * *

Por supuesto, no era tan fácil. Estaba muy bien decidir que iba a olvidar a Luffy, ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo si estaba perdido en medio del Atlántico? No podía ni pensar en comprar un estudio hasta que tuviera la seguridad de que estaba a salvo.

Sabia que programa de televisión grababa en el barco que estaba Luffy y sabia que seis barcos que habían salido de Río de Janeiro se habían encontrado con una tormenta. Un de ellos había perdido el mástil y un miembro de la tripulación había caído al agua debido a las olas gigantes… estaba tan asustada que interrumpí a Ace en medio de una reunión con la sociedad de padres de familia para preguntarle si sabia algo de su hermano.

— Luffy esta bien, llamo a casa y han rescatado el barco que perdió el mástil, no te preocupes.

De modo que seguía allí, en medio del mar. Disculpándome con la mirada, salí de la sala de y volví a concentrarme. Pero tuve el corazón encogido hasta que me enteré de que el tiempo se había calmado y los barcos volvían a tierra.

Como si no tuviera bastantes preocupaciones, mi madre anunció de repente que había decidido cerrar la tienda en Taunton para, y lo repito literalmente, convertirme en peregrina por las sagradas rutas de nuestros ancestros.

Cómo iba a sobrevivir mientras recorría el país no estaba claro.

—Todo es parte del proceso de curación —me dijo, absolutamente despreocupada—. Esto es importante, cariño. El centro galáctico está en crisis y debemos canalizar nuestras energías para restaurar el equilibrio.

A mí me parecía que no era sólo el centro galáctico lo que estaba en peligro. Sus asuntos económicos eran un desastre y, tristemente, "canalizar nuestras energías" no iba a solucionarlo.

— ¿Te puedes creer que me han cortado la luz en la tienda?

Ésa es mi madre. No tiene ningún problema para creer que tiene conexión directa con el centro galáctico, sea lo que sea, pero se lleva una sorpresa cuando le cortan la luz por falta de pago.

¿Entiendes ahora por qué no podía concentrarme en comprar un estudio?

Estaba claro que tendría que ir a Taunton para solucionar los asuntos de mi madre y en cuanto supe que el barco de Luffy había llegado a tierra le pedí a Ace unos días libres.

—Seguramente tendré que hablar con el banco y con el dueño de la tienda de mi madre y eso tengo que hacerlo un día laborable.

Ace me miró, pensativo.

—Es una pena que se te dé tan bien solucionar problemas —me dijo—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Nami. Caimie tendrá que soportarme sola —añadió, volviéndose para mirar el libro que leia—. Creo que todos los barcos han vuelto a Boston, así que imagino que Luffy estará a punto de volver a casa.

Luffy. Pensar en él me hizo sonreír.

—Nosotros ya no… en fin…

—No tienes que explicarme nada, prefiero no saberlo. ¿Sabes que Sanji nos deja, por cierto? Va a irse con Tashigui.

Un minuto después me dirigí con Sanji para darle la enhorabuena.

— Esto no tiene por qué ser una despedida.

Luego insistió en invitarme a una copa para celebrarlo y, una vez fortificado por una copa de champán, tomó mi mano y me pidió que me casara con él.

—Podríamos ser felices juntos, Nami.

Era inteligente, atractivo, tenía un buen puesto. Una vez lo había adorado y ahora… ahora sólo podía pensar que era un buen hombre. Nunca había sentido deseo por él. Creo que Sanji no sospechaba que yo pudiera sentir deseo por nadie hasta que Luffy hizo que se lo preguntara.

Y fue entonces cuando dejé de intentar convencerme a mí misma de que no estaba enamorada de Luffy. Lo estaba, quisiera o no. Por lo tanto, rechacé amablemente la proposición de Sanji y tomé el tren para Taunton sintiéndome extrañamente liberada, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Era una extraña mezcla de alivio y pena; el alivio de dejar atrás algo viejo y no deseado, combinado con el miedo a empezar otra vez yo sola.

Mi madre se mostró tan encantadora como siempre. Y aunque intenté hacerle ver la realidad no sirvió de nada.

—El plano material no tiene ninguna importancia para mí —me explicó.

Suspirando, tuve que rendirme. Yo había tenido que encargarme de las cuestiones prácticas de abrir la tienda y, aparentemente, iba a tener que ser yo también quien se encargara de cerrarla.

Pero no estaba preparada para la situación con la que me encontré. El director del banco me explicó que la cuenta de mi madre estaba en números rojos y el propietario del local estaba furioso porque se le debían varios meses de alquiler.

— ¡Quiero que se marche y que se lleve toda la basura que tiene allí! Deje el local limpio y considérese afortunada si no presentó una demanda.

Mi madre volvió a la tienda de campaña que compartía con sus amigos y yo me alojé en un hostal del pueblo. Sentada al borde de la cama, mirando la estación de tren desde la ventana, me sentía tan sola que casi no podía respirar.

Había sido tan cauta toda mi vida. Una buena chica, sensata y seria que siempre decía que no. ¿Y dónde me había llevado eso? Estaba sola y triste en la habitación de un hostal barato y al día siguiente tendría que solucionar otro de los desastres de mi madre…

Llamé a Vivi por teléfono, pero había salido con Kohza. Mejor, pensé. Estaba tan contenta organizando su boda que no quería deprimirla Además, la única persona con la que de verdad quería hablar era Luffy.

Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su sonrisa, el calor de sus ojos negros brillantes, su energía y su sentido del humor. Incluso echaba de menos que me llamase Bollito de Crema, imagínate lo sola que me sentía.

Echaba de menos que me hiciera sentir viva.

Y no dejaba de recordar los besos. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en besarlo? ¿Por qué me había agarrado tan desesperadamente al supuesto amor que sentía por Sanji, a la seguridad que esperaba encontrar con él?

Tenía la impresión de que me había encontrado con la posibilidad de ser feliz y la había dejado escapar. Había tenido miedo de sufrir cuando me dijese adiós, pero estaba sufriendo ahora y ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de los recuerdos, de haber aprovechado el tiempo con Luffy.

Si lo volvia a ver, decidí, entraría silenciosamente a su casa y esta vez cerraría la puerta con llave. Me soltaría el pelo, volvería a sentarme en sus rodillas y no me detendría en un beso. No le pediría amor eterno, viviría el momento. Haría lo que tuviese que hacer mientras pudiera volver a tocarlo, a besarlo. Mientras Luffy volviese a abrazarme.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente arrugué la nariz al entrar en la tienda. Tuve que empujar la puerta para poder abrirla porque una montaña de cartas y periódicos se había ido acumulando desde la última vez que mi madre estuvo allí.

Deprimida, me acerqué al mostrador y comprobé que alguien había abierto la caja registradora. No podían haberse llevado mucho dinero, afortunadamente. Lo curioso era que no se hubieran llevado nada más… claro que no todo el mundo está interesado en las bolas facetadas, el «polvo de ángeles» o los libros de cocina vegetariana.

Café, decidí, dirigiéndome a la trastienda. Alguien había tirado la puerta, arrancándola de sus goznes. Genial, seguramente tendría que poner una nueva.

Pero no había luz y no pude hacerme un café, de modo que volví a la tienda… y me quedé inmóvil porque el mundo de repente pareció girar sobre su eje.

Allí estaba Luffy, con un café en cada mano y una bolsa de papel bajo el brazo.

—Ah, menos mal. Por fin te encuentro.

—Luffy… —empecé a decir. Estaba tan guapo que iluminaba la tienda con su presencia. Y yo me alegraba tanto de verlo que casi me puse a llorar.

—Hola, Bollito de Crema —me saludó, dejando los cafés sobre el mostrador.

No podía creer que estuviera allí. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo que temía estar imaginándolo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ace me contó que estabas intentando solucionar los problemas de tu madre y pensé que podría echarte una mano.

— ¿Pero cómo me has encontrado?

—En Taunton no hay ninguna otra tienda _new age_ —sonrió Luffy—. Y son casi las once, así que imaginé que te haría falta tu dosis de azúcar.

— ¿Has traído donuts?

—Imaginé que era lo que necesitabas.

Nadie había pensado nunca en lo que yo necesitaba y, horrorizada, noté que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero parpadeé furiosamente para controlarlas.

—Yo siempre necesito un donut.

— Entonces vamos a comerlos mientras me cuentas qué tienes que hacer.

Nos sentamos en el mostrador. Nunca olvidaré el sabor de ese donut y, sobre todo, el milagro de que Luffy estuviera allí, a mi lado, tomando un café y limpiándose el azúcar de los dedos con una servilleta de papel.

La noche anterior había decidido que si volvía a verlo lo seduciría, pero ahora que estábamos juntos me sentía ridículamente tímida y mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que apenas podía hablar. Qué típico de mí, ni siquiera sabía cómo tener una aventura.

Pero en ese momento me daba igual. Sólo me importaba que él estuviera allí.

—Pensé que seguías en Estados Unidos.

—No, decidí volver a casa en cuanto llegamos a Boston. Volví el viernes.

Yo hice un rápido cálculo mental. Era martes, de modo que había vuelto cuatro días antes y yo no sabía nada…

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

—Cosas —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no sabía que estuvieras aquí hasta que me lo contó Ace anoche.

Y había venido a ayudarme.

—Pues menudo contraste, ¿no? Del glamuroso mundo de las regatas a una tiendecita hecha polvo en Taunton.

—A mí me gustan los contrastes —sonrió Luffy.

—Es un detalle por tu parte que hayas venido, pero no hacía falta.

—Ace me dijo que habías venido sola y no me hizo ninguna gracia.

—Estoy bien. Taunton no es precisamente un sitio peligroso.

—No es eso, es que tienes que hacerlo todo tú sola.

—Estoy acostumbrada, Luffy.

— ¿Dónde está Sanji? Si le importases de verdad habría venido contigo.

—No hubiera sido justo pedirle que me acompañe cuando acababa de rechazar su proposición de matrimonio —suspiré yo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y el silencio pareció reverberar por toda la habitación.

—Pero tú estás aquí.

—Sí, estoy aquí —dijo Luffy

Nuestros ojos parecían estar teniendo una conversación mucho más larga y mi tonto corazón empezaba a hacerse ilusiones. Podía sentir que dentro de él nacía una sonrisa y una parte de mí me impulsaba a echarme en sus brazos… mientras la parte más sensata me advertía que tuviese cuidado.

Si iba a seducirlo debería hacerlo bien y el escenario que tenía en mente exigía un vestido bonito y medias de seda. Llevaría el pelo suelo y sedoso, la piel suave, las uñas pintadas de rojo. No podía embarcarme en una aventura llevando pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta vieja y una coleta.

Y me pregunté si Luffy también estaría teniendo una charla con su lado más sensato porque fue él quien rompió el momento dejando su café sobre el mostrador.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay que hacer?

—Limpiar el local y deshacernos de todas estas porquerías.

Cuando le conté lo que me había dicho el dueño, Luffy me miró, indignado.

— ¿Te gritó?

—Estaba frustrado y es comprensible —suspiré yo—. Pero ya está solucionado, he pagado los meses de alquiler que debía y me ha prometido que no va a demandarla.

—Pues imagino que te habrá dejado la cuenta del banco temblando. Has usado tus ahorros, ¿verdad?

—Sólo es dinero, como dice mi madre —sonreí yo.

—Pero ese dinero era para comprarte un piso —protestó Luffy—. Tú trabajas para ahorrar ese dinero, lo necesitas.

—Mi madre lo necesitaba mucho más. No pasa nada, Luffy, en serio. La he liberado para que pueda curar el «centro galáctico» y tal y como están las cosas en este momento puede que nos esté haciendo un favor.

Luffy se relajó un poco y enseguida vi el familiar brillo de humor en sus ojos.

—Ya, claro.

—En fin, he decidido dejar de preocuparme tanto por el futuro. Tú me has enseñado eso. Voy a intentar vivir el momento, como hacen mi madre y tú.

—¿En serio? —la sonrisa se extendió a sus ojos.

—No me vas a reconocer, ya lo verás. Voy a ser egoísta e irresponsable… en cuanto haya terminado de limpiar aquí.

Luffy saltó del mostrador y tiró las tazas de plástico a la papelera.

—En ese caso, vamos a empezar. Estoy deseando conocer a la nueva y egoísta Nami.

No te puedo decir lo fácil que resultaba todo ahora que éramos dos. Luffy me ayudó muchísimo y, después de guardarlo todo en cajas, fue a buscar a alguien que tuviese una camioneta y volvió enseguida.

—Un tipo llamado Franky vendrá en un par de horas y se lo llevará todo.

— ¿Y qué va a hacer con ello?

—No le he preguntado y tampoco deberías hacerlo tú.

Cuando terminamos, los dos estábamos cubiertos de polvo. Franky había aparecido como prometió para llevarse las cajas y, armados de escobas y trapos del polvo, entre los dos la dejamos perfecta. Luffy incluso arregló la puerta de la trastienda, volviendo a colocarla sobre sus goznes.

—Yo creo que ya está —suspiré, mirando alrededor—. Pero no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

Luffy apoyó la escoba contra la pared.

—Lo habrías solucionado sola, como siempre. Pero me alegro de haber podido ayudar.

—Me has ayudado mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar. Aunque siento haberte arrastrado hasta Taunton nada más volver a casa.

—Tú no me has arrastrado a ningún sitio. Estoy aquí porque quiero, Nami.

—¿Qué? —reí yo—. ¿En un pueblo, limpiando una tienda? Te imagino recorriendo el Polo Sur o cruzando el Sahara, pero esto… admítelo, es un aburrimiento.

—Tú no eres la única que ha cambiado —dijo Luffy entonces—. Es cierto que solía buscar emociones, pero esa regata me ha demostrado que estar colgado de un mástil en medio del Atlántico durante una tormenta no es nada comparado con la emoción que siento cuando estoy contigo.

Hablaba con tal tranquilidad que tardé un momento en darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y entonces sentí que mi corazón se volvía loco dentro de mi pecho, con una felicidad tan intensa que casi me dolía.

Luffy estaba al otro lado de la habitación, pero era como si una corriente eléctrica nos conectase. Yo no podía moverme, no podía hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo, incrédula.

—He pensado en ti todos estos días —siguió, su voz tan profunda que reverberaba dentro de mí—. Era muy duro estar en medio del mar, pero en cuanto llegué a puerto la única persona a la que quería ver era a ti. De repente, entendí lo que quería decir la gente con eso de «volver a casa». Mi casa está contigo y si eso significa pasarme un día limpiando una tienda en Taunton, aquí es donde quiero estar.

Yo abrí la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta.

—Te he echado de menos, Nami.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Luffy —conseguí decir cuando pude llevar algo de aire a mis pulmones.

— ¿De verdad?

Yo hice un valiente esfuerzo por serenarme. Era eso o deshacerme en lágrimas.

—Bueno, no echo de menos que enredes con mis cosas, pero aparte de eso, sí, te he echado de menos.

Luffy sonrió mientras daba un paso adelante.

—Yo incluso echaba de menos tu obsesión por el orden.

—Y yo echaba de menos que llegaras tarde todo los días —era mi turno de dar un paso hacia delante.

—Echaba de menos que me fulminases con la mirada por encima de tus gafas.

—Yo echaba de menos que me llamaras cosas absurdas como Bollito de Crema.

Ya casi estábamos tocándonos.

—Yo echaba de menos besarte —dijo Luffy.

—Yo echaba de menos besarte —dije yo al mismo tiempo.

Un segundo después estábamos uno en brazos del otro, besándonos; unos besos ansiosos, apasionados y hambrientos que ponían mi mundo patas arriba.

—¡Espera, espera! —me aparté, sin aliento—. Se supone que no tendría que ser así.

—¿Cómo que no? Así es exactamente como tiene que ser.

—Pero yo quería seducirte —insistí—. Lo tenía todo planeado. Iba a ser como tu fantasía… pero esta vez cerraría la puerta y así Ace no podría interrumpirnos.

—BC, tú eres mi fantasía sea donde sea.

—¡Pero no vestida así… y cubierta de polvo!

—Incluso ahora, sin el traje de chaqueta, tú eres lo único que quiero.

Bueno, tú me dirás, ¿cómo iba a resistirme? Me derretí en sus brazos.

—Todo eso está muy bien, pero mi fantasía es seducirte como es debido. Y eso no puedo hacerlo aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Luffy, con un brillo de humor en los ojos—. Si voy a ser seducido, me gustaría estar cómodo. ¿Tiene que ser en tu casa?

—No…

—Entonces vamos a mi casa. De todas formas, quería enseñarte una cosa.

De modo que, después de pasar por el hostal para buscar mi maleta, fuimos a llevarle la llave de la tienda al propietario del local y luego tomamos la autopista que llevaba de vuelta a Londres. El coche de Luffy era muy rápido e increíblemente cómodo, aunque yo me sentía tan feliz que podría haber ido flotando.

Temblaba de emoción al pensar en lo que me esperaba, pero fuimos charlando alegremente durante todo el camino. Luffy me habló sobre la regata, sobre las olas y sobre su dramática misión de rescate. Yo le hablé del nuevo plan de mi madre, de la boda de Vivi y le dije que había decidido alquilar un piso y no atarme de por vida a una hipoteca.

También hablamos de los cotilleos de la oficina y de que Sanji se iba.

—Es estupendo para él.

—A Ace no le hará mucha gracia que se vaya, pero yo no puedo decir que lo lamente —sonrió Luffy—. Estoy celoso de Sanji.

Era tan absurdo que solté una carcajada.

—No puedes estar celoso de él.

—Pero lo estoy porque no me olvido de lo que sentías por él. Sé lo importante que es la seguridad para ti y cuando me dijiste que habías hablado con Sanji en Aduaba pensé que te había ofrecido todo lo que querías.

—¿Es por eso por lo que te fuiste a esa regata?

Luffy asintió con la cabeza.

—Pensé que así sería más fácil para ti estar con Sanji, pero en cuanto acepté ir a Río de Janeiro supe que había cometido un terrible error. Te imaginaba con Sanji y me ponía enfermo. Menuda estúpido… ayudarte a volver con él cuando me estaba enamorando de ti —me dijo, dándose un golpe en la frente—. ¿Cómo se me ocurre decir que quería que estuvieras con Sanji si yo estaba loco por ti? Quería hacerte feliz y sabía que podía hacerlo si me dabas una oportunidad. Hasta tenía una estrategia preparada.

—¿Qué estrategia?

—Ya lo verás —dijo él—. Volví a Londres en cuanto llegamos a tierra y he tenido todo el fin de semana para poner en marcha mi plan. Y cuando me has dicho que no ibas a casarte con Sanji… no te puedes imaginar la alegría que me he llevado, Bollito de Crema.

—Tuviste que irte para que yo me diera cuenta de que te quería —suspiré—. Pero entonces supe que no podía casarme con Sanji. Tenías razón, no estaba enamorada de él. Me gustaba lo que representaba, pero tú me conociste mejor en un par de días que Sanji en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Él nunca hizo un esfuerzo por ver cómo era en realidad hasta que tú se lo pusiste fácil. Eres tú quien me ha entendido desde el primer momento, tú quien hizo que me diera cuenta de que se puede ser sensata, pero no hay que serlo todo el tiempo… y no lo seré cuando te seduzca —le prometí.

—A mí me encanta que seas sensata —dijo Luffy—. Me encanta el contraste entre eso y lo _sexy_ que eres. Que lleves trajes de chaqueta y debajo ropa interior de encaje. Y, sobre todo, me gusta saber que soy el único que ve eso. Los demás piensan que eres maravillosa…

—¡Todos piensan que soy seria, exigente e irritable!

—Tal vez, pero también saben que eres amable y generosa y la persona a la que pueden pedir ayuda cuando hace falta. Pero yo soy el único que conoce a Bollito de Crema —Luffy sonrió y su sonrisa hizo que me diese otro vuelco el corazón.

—Pues a partir de ahora Bollito de Crema no piensa guardarse nada. Espero que estés preparado.

Él apartó una mano del volante para tocar la mía.

—No me distraigas mientras voy conduciendo, BC.

—Yo nunca he sido el tipo de chica que tiene una aventura con el pupilo —suspiré, feliz—. Espero poder hacerlo.

—Estupendo porque ya no soy tu pupilo —dijo Luffy—. ¿Pero quién me va tener a raya ahora? ¿Has encontrado una tutora para mí?

—No, todas las que he visto eran demasiado jóvenes o demasiado guapas como para que compartas donuts con ellas. Estoy buscando a alguien al borde de la jubilación.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—No compartiré donuts con nadie más que contigo, te lo prometo.

—Tashigui se va, hasta que alguien vuelva a remplazarla. Ace en verdad la necesita o me necesita, Caimie podría ayudar también y saldría mas temprano.

—Me parece bien. Mientras vayas a mi casa de vez en cuando, cierres la puerta con llave y te sueltes el pelo…

**Perdonen la tardanza, estaba re-mejorando el capitulo porque si, el próximo es el final. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer. :)**


	14. Mi torrida aventura

**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a: Kurinchi (Tu me mandaste muchos reviews y te lo agradezo mucho por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic, -no tienes cuenta asi que contesto por aqui-, y por dejar tus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, repito, Gracias.), ****Monkey D. Ana, Akari Haruko, DjGuilox-018, Hinata Namikaze, Rosa D., Clea Everlasting, Creao, Ashira23, Go men123, y a muchos que quisiera agradecerles por sus reviews, les mandare un MP si tienen cuenta.**

* * *

_Capítulo 14. Mi tórrida aventura._

* * *

Luffy detuvo el coche frente a su casa.

—Hay algo diferente… ¡has pintado la puerta de azul! —exclamé yo—. Y es exactamente el tono de azul que me gusta… ¿cómo lo has sabido?

—Menos mal —suspiró él—. Debo admitir que ha sido cosa de suerte.

Yo salí del coche, atónita.

— ¡Y hay flores en todas las ventanas!

—Contraté a un jardinero para que las pusiera. ¿Te gustan?

— ¿Que si me gustan? —Sonreí yo, con un nudo en la garganta—. Es la casa de mis sueños. Te has acordado de todo…

— ¡Pues ya verás el interior!

Casi no podía reconocerla. Tenía un aspecto inmaculado, con _todo_ colocado _en su sitio_. Yo estaba en medio del salón y miré alrededor hasta que mis ojos se posaron en el sofá…

Había dos cojines bien mullidos y perfectamente colocados a ambos lados.

Los miré durante largo rato y luego me volví para mirarlo a él.

—Han quedado bien, ¿verdad?

Tomando mi mano, Luffy me llevó al sofá.

—Ya sé que pensabas alquilar un piso, pero yo había pensado que podrías mudarte aquí. Te prometo que siempre estará así de limpia… aunque tú puedes ordenar todo lo que quieras.

— ¿Mudarme aquí? —yo miré a mí alrededor y luego miré al hombre que tenía delante. Y, por un momento, me pregunté si estaría soñando— ¿Pero no vamos a tener una tórrida aventura?

—Eso depende de lo que tú entiendas por aventura —dijo Luffy.

—Sexo sin ataduras —contesté—. Yo no quiero atarte, Luffy. He aprendido la lección. Quiero estar contigo y que sea una relación divertida y emocionante, no que estés siempre preocupado por si yo quiero un futuro o un compromiso.

—Ah.

—Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

—Pues la verdad es que ya no estoy seguro. Me parece que he cambiado de opinión.

Mi corazón dio un salto mortal dentro de mi pecho.

—Ah, ya veo —murmuré, desolada.

Pero no lo veía. No lo entendía en absoluto. Había creído que Luffy me deseaba tanto como yo a él. ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión?

Luffy apretó mi mano.

—Me temo que no lo ves, Nami. Para ser tan lista a veces eres muy boba. No he cambiado de opinión sobre ti, idiota. He cambiado de opinión sobre el asunto del compromiso. Admito que me he pasado la vida huyendo de él, pero sólo porque nunca había encontrado a nadie con quien quisiera comprometerme. Pero ahora que te he conocido a ti, todo ha cambiado. Era en lo único que pensaba cuando iba en el barco. No porque no me gustase navegar sino porque esta vez quería volver a casa, contigo. Y quería saber que tú siempre estarías allí —me dijo, sonriendo—. Me temo que si quieres tener una aventura vas a tener que casarte conmigo. Sé que sólo te interesa mi cuerpo, pero yo estoy enamorado de ti, Nami. Venga, di que te casarás conmigo y que siempre estarás a mi lado.

Yo miré esos ojos tan negros y lo que vi en ellos me encogió el corazón con una mezcla de alegría y alivio que era casi dolorosa. Estaba a punto de llorar, aunque una felicidad nueva y desconocida corría por mis venas como el champán. Era como encontrarse de repente en el paraíso después de una larga y dura jornada. Era demasiado maravilloso, tanto que no podía creerlo.

— ¿Y mi fantasía de seducirte? —bromeé, porque no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía—. Yo estaba tan decidida a vivir peligrosamente… ¡y no se puede tener una aventura con tu prometido!

—Si quieres arriesgarte, vamos a casarnos ahora mismo.

—No creo que a Ace no le gustara eso. Tendremos que irnos de Luna de miel y se está quedando sin ayudantes.

—Se pondrá furioso —admitió Luffy, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Pero vamos a hacerlo de todas formas.

—Pero sigo quedándome sin mi aventura.

— ¿Qué tal si no nos prometemos hasta mañana? —Sugirió él entonces—. Así podrías aprovecharte de mí esta noche. Pero te lo advierto, sólo esta noche —rió, tirándose encima de mí—. Una noche es lo único que tendrás y sólo si me dices que sí. ¿Cuánto deseas esa aventura, Bollito de Crema?

—Mucho —contesté yo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Tanto como para estar conmigo para siempre después de esta noche?

—Bueno, si no me queda más remedio…

Luffy inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos.

—Entonces, éste es el trato: tú me seduces todo lo que quieras esta noche y luego nos casamos.

— ¿Puedo hacerte todo lo que quiera?

—Es tu fantasía —dijo él—. Soy todo tuyo, pero mañana tú serás toda mía. ¿Trato hecho?

Hubiera sido una grosería negarme, ¿no te parece?

De modo que le eché los brazos al cuello y busqué sus labios en un largo y dulce beso.

—Trato hecho —le prometí.

—Estupendo —dijo Luffy, satisfecho—. Y ahora, sobre esa fantasía tuya… ¿por dónde vamos a empezar?

Riendo, empecé a quitarle la camiseta.

—Vas a enterarte enseguida, cariño.

_**FIN.**_

**Gracias a los que me mandaron reviews y a los que no pero leyeron mi historia, se los agradezco mucho. **

**Tal vez haga otro fanfic LuNa, pero como dice en mi perfil no soy de las que tienen ideas e inspiración a cada rato y tal vez el próximo sea de Fairy Tail. Pero prometo traer un LuNa pronto, repito, GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS. :'D ¡Espero llegar a los 100 Reviews! y re-subiré los capítulos sin errores de ortografía.**

**Pueden leer mis One Shots, que se llama "Los sueños nunca mueren" pero les advierto que el segundo esta algo sádico xD**

**Eso es todo mis lectores, Tania D. Agosto se despide, Sayonara~**


End file.
